Just a tiny secret
by aelishe
Summary: It was ust a tiny secret, a very small, very wiggly, tiny, miniscule secret. And yet it's her life, her world and the only thing she can count on because really does she have anybody else? BrittBerry love Pezberry and Faberry friendship M for later maybe
1. Brooke

**Hey guys don't worry I will be updating ****What does it take**** soon hopefully in the next couple of days so keep a look out, this was requested by one of my recent friends ****TrustInFaith**** and so here it is, this is the first chapter and yes it is short, but it's just so I can get into it.**

**I do NOT own anything, except for Brooke the baby is my character... Oh and the mistakes those are mine to and I apologise for them now :D**

**Have a good read.**

**Just to let you know, Rachel isn't vegan in this on sorry.**

Rachel sighed as she got up out of bed, she sat on the edge after swinging her legs down and rubbed the back of her neck, she rolled her shoulders, enjoying the delicious cracking it made as it stretched. She stood up and walked down stairs and into the kitchen, flicking on the coffee machine, she let out a puff of air as she leant against the counter.

She watched as the pot filled with coffee and took a deep breath in, enjoying the smell, she listened to the quiet, the only noise was the coffee machine, she was enjoying it, it was rare she ever got a time to have some quiet. She was lonely most of the time but there was always noise. She leant forward getting a mug and pulling the pot from its position she poured her coffee and let it warm her hands as it cooled. She looked around the kitchen she had only recently been able to tidy.

She rubbed her tired eyes and took her first sip of coffee, internally groaning as the warm liquid slid down her throat, enjoying the taste the feeling. She went to her fridge and opened it, she wishes she hadn't when she sees how empty it is.

'Crap looks like shopping today.' She lets a breath out before closing the fridge with a yoghurt in hand. She grabs a spoon off of the drainer and dries it off with a towel before starting to eat her yoghurt. She sat at the table as the quiet continued, she looked at the time and raised an eyebrow. _Must be my lucky day_, she thinks to herself. She manages to finish her coffee and yoghurt before she hears it.

She lets a sigh out, _well it was fine while it lasted, _she trudges up the stairs as the cries get louder, she opens the door with a gold star on, she lets her head slide through the gap and see two brown tearful eyes that match her own looking back. Rachel smiles when she sees them ad walks forward towards the cot.

'Hello little angel, are you ready to get up now?' In response the little girl sticks her arms out to Rachel. The little hands open and close like pincers and Rachel chuckles a little before bending down and scooping the child into her arms. She walked through the house and back into the kitchen. She sat the tiny infant in her seat as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle to start warming up.

'We're going shopping for food today sweetie' She pauses to let the little girl have her input, 'Yeah I know baby that's boring, but we need food' She pauses again and gets the bottle out of the pan 'yes we do, we need food' she coos as she hands the little girl the bottle. She holds it on the end to help. Once the tiny girl finishes her milk she gets her a winnie the pooh yoghurt. As she tries to get the spoon from the little girl she squeals and moves her hand. Rachel chuckles and grabs another spoon 'Fine I'll just use this one shall I?' Rachel laughs as the little girl bangs out her agreement with a squeal.

Rachel watched with a gentle smile on her face as the tiny infant tries to feed herself only to get yoghurt on her nose, cheeks and her hair. Rachel laughs and grabs her camera to take a photo as the tiny girl tips the now empty yoghurt carton on her head.

'What am I going to do to you? Messy moo' she says and picks the tiny girl up walking up to the nursery's bathroom.

She lies the tiny girl down and starts to clean her up, the little girl giggles up at Rachel, her matching eyes watching everything the older girl does.

'Am I fascinating Brooke?' Rachel questions the little angel when she notices the girl's eyes following her. The tiny girl smiles and kicks her legs in response. Rachel laughs and blows a raspberry on Brooke's stomach the baby laughs and squeals. Rachel dresses her in a light yellow and white striped top with a yellow dress over the top that had a duck on the bottom of it. She slid on some tights and picked the little girl up once she had finished.

Rachel looked into her parent's old room as she walked past holding the tiny angle to her shoulder as Brooke played with her hair. She stopped when she saw something in there; she walked in and to the dresser, on it was a note and some pictures. She lifted an eyebrow and picked the note up before walking out of the room and shutting the door. Brooke was giggling down her ear as she played with Rachel's brown locks.

'Come on then Brooke, I'll go get ready, do you want to watch a movie?' Rachel chuckled at the tiny squeal she received and the kick of the legs. She put the note on her bedside table and placed Brooke in her playpen with all her Disney characters and toys. Rachel set up the TV so Beauty and the Beast was playing. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at Brooke once before going into the bathroom to get ready, she left the door open so that she could get to Brooke if needed.

Rachel got dressed in a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt with ACDC on the front, she went out to see Brooke gurgling and what looked to be a soaking wet beast in her hand.

'Well I'm glad you knew which one it was' Rachel chuckled to herself as she walked to the play pen. She picked Brooke up and held her to her shoulder with one arm she glanced at the note on her bedside table quickly before shaking her head and walking down the stairs and into the hall, she put Brooke in her carrier and set it on the table as she write out her list. She looked around the kitchen making sure she had remembered everything then picked the list and the carrier up. Placing the list in her pocket she went out her front, locking it, and then went to her car. She clipped the carrier into the backseat and slid in the driver's seat, looking in to the backseat to see a smiling Brooke looking out of the window and kicking her legs, without even realising it Rachel smiled at the site.

She started driving and heard the squeals coming from Brooke as she drove past, trees, houses, cars and animal's, Rachel chuckled at the little girl every now and then. They reach the supermarket and Rachel parks up. She unclips the carrier and walks to the trolley stop getting one she could clip the carrier into and started her walk to the store.

Brooke was happily gurgling away as Rachel shopped. She was watching Rachel pick up every item and if something caught her eye her hand would shoot out for it.

Rachel chuckled when Brooke had her hand out, doing the pincer motion, as she held a carton of eggs in her hands.

'I'm afraid you aren't allowed to hold the BB, how about you hold this instead' and gave Brooke a teddy she had put in for her. Brooke squealed and shoved the bears ear straight into her mouth, Rachel laughed at that and shook her head, placing the eggs into trolley and carrying on looking around the store.

It was weird really, shopping for herself, looking after an infant, living by herself, it was so strange, she always thought she would have the love and support she need, but it turned out her parents dumped at the first sign of trouble, it was amazing really, how quick they left her behind, to fight for herself.

She didn't really have friends either, not good ones that she could talk to about her situation. No she never has had anyone to open up to, it was hard really once she thought about it, probably why she never liked thinking about it, she was lonely, she knew that, it's probably why when she is around someone her own age she walk talk like it was the end of the world.

She couldn't help the way she was in glee, bossy, obnoxious, annoying, it's because she's always on her own so when she gets out and gets to people she gets well... like that.

She was a sociable person, loved having people around her, had been that way since she was a baby, but when all the people you care about leave you as quick as a flash, and the people that are meant to be your teammates and friends pick on you, you don't have anyone to go to, it changes you, you feel unloved, unwelcome, in a place that's meant to be comfortable and welcoming to everyone, to all misfits, and your home, it's meant to be filled with love and support, her home is filled with love and support, but it isn't for her, no, it's from her, for Brooke, she will always love her little angle, always and nothing and no one is ever going to stop that, Brooke to her will always come first.

She smiled as the little girl looked up to her with doe brown eyes, she smiled around the ear that was in her mouth and the thrust the teddy to her mom.

'Oh why that you baby, but why don't you look after Ted for a little longer' Rachel said and soon enough the ear was back in the little girls mouth. Rachel chuckled and went down another isle, picking up cakes and stuff as she went, every now and then Brooke would kick her legs for Rachel's attention, Rachel would chuckle at the tiny girl and speak to her before going back to the stuff she needed.

It was funny really, thinking about how this girl adored her, how she was there all the time, Rachel spoke to her about her problems, even if she didn't understand, Rachel would do that to for her one day, she adored the little gem in her life just as much as the little girl adored her, she has been watching her grow from day one, and to be honest with everyone, it's been was amazing experience.

When Rachel was alone and it was quiet she would always think about how different things could be, how those differences would effect her, but when she truly thinks about it, she would never in a million years change a thing.

Rachel smiled as Brooke held a hand out to her, Rachel slid a finger into the tiny and it gripped on tight, Rachel knew it had probably been a bad idea but she didn't care she was happy to let her little angel feel the comfort and security she needed.

Brooke started to drift off to sleep slowly, the bear not in her mouth any more but tucked down by her side, Rachel smiled at the sleepy eyed girl and carried on her way around the shop. She got her last few items and made her way to the check out.

Just as Rachel was going round the corner to the check out a lady stopped, to look at the sleeping beauty in the carrier, Rachel smiled at the women awkwardly, she never really liked to stop and talk just in case someone she knows turns up.

'Aww she looks so cute' the lady said, Rachel smiled at her and nodded.

'How old is she?' the lady asked managing to tear her eyes from the baby.

'A little over ten months' Rachel replied proudly, She had been lucky really, she had been able to start school late so no one knew, however that also prompted her knighting as school loser, because she didn't know anyone.

'Wow she is tiny' The lady exclaimed with wide eyes.

'Yeah it runs in the family' Rachel replied biting her lip but with a smile tugging at her corners.

'Well she is definitely a cutie, I have to tell you' the lady said. 'And the way she is holding on to your finger so tightly, it's the most precious thing I have ever seen.'

'I agree she is definitely amazing' Rachel said with a full blown grin now, listening to the lady talk so fondly of Brooke it just felt amazing.

'You must have a very strong bond with her, she must adore you' the lady smiled at her as she scanned Rachel's face, seeing the love and adoration in the brunette's eyes.

'Yeah we adore each other really, I couldn't imagine my life without her any more' Rachel replied proudly and the woman smiled at her as they locked eyes.

'Well iI better be off, got to finish of my shopping before my husband thinks I'm lost... again'

Rachel chuckled and nodded 'nice talking to you' and then they went their separate ways after the lady had cooed her goodbye to a peacefully and blissfully unaware Brooke.

Rachel couldn't tug her hand out of Brooke's grasp, every time she tried to pull her finger free the girl would tighten it just to make it harder. Rachel had to place item at a time using her one free hand. She was almost finished when she dropped something, it happened to be a can, which teasingly decided to roll away. Rachel rolled her eyes and started struggling with Brooke to try and get her hand back so that she could get to the can.

She watched as it rolled away and then stopped at someone's feet. The person bent down and picked the tin up and started to walk to Rachel still with their head down, actually it looked like the person was reading the tin. Rachel turned to Brooke still trying to get her hand back, she gave up the fight in the end realising it was useless.

Rachel turned back to the person and smiled.

'Thank you for bringing it back' she said, she was going to say more, but the person looked up at her voice, her eyes grew wide _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!,_ was screaming through her head.

'Rachel, is that you?' the voice said.

**Sooooo I hope you liked the chapter, again it was short, but it was just so that I could get into the storyline and get a clear plan in my head, hopefully you all liked it.**

**I would appreciate it if you could read and review :D**


	2. Lets hang out

**Hey everyone, I hope you all like the last chapter, all the reviews mean a lot to me, now I fear I may have confused some people so let's set it straight.**

**Rachel started Mckinely later than everyone else, the time line from where I am is that glee club have been told they have another year and they are now on vacation. Finchel didn't happen, however Finn does have feelings for Rachel. Beth did happen and Shelby did adopt her.**

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this and everyone who reviewed it and added it to their favourites and alerts.**

**I do NOT own glee, only the Brooke the baby and the mistakes in the story which I apologise for now.**

**Enjoy :D**

**XOXOXOXOX**

Rachel's eyes were wide as she took in the person in front of her.

'It is you, I thought it was when I saw you talking to that lady.' The person said with a gentle smile. Rachel's head was still playing catch up. 'Rachel are you okay?' That question snapped her back to reality.

'I'm fine Brittany, thank you for asking, how are you?' Rachel said forcing a small smile onto her face. She slid her trolley around the counter as the lady started to scan her items.

'I'm great thanks, so you enjoying the holiday?' Brittany asked with a bounce in her step, setting her items down and then following Rachel around to the end of the counter.

'Yeah it's been okay so far, what about you? You been up to much?' Rachel said, she was once again fighting with a sleeping Brooke to get her hand back from the little girl, she really was strong, finally her finger came free and she started to pack.

'Oh yeah mines been good, I've spent it with the glee club at the meet ups, Santana and Quinn took me to see the ducks and stuff, it was fun, we went on the park to, I liked going on the swings.'

Rachel carried on packing, but looked at Brittany with a raised eyebrow. 'Glee club meet ups?'

'Yeah we've met up almost every other day since school ended, we've been to the mall, the arcade, the zoo, cause I wanted to go, to the movies, didn't you like get the texts, Kurt said he told everyone but you always said you were busy.'

_Figures_, Rachel thought to herself, she smiled a sad small smile at Brittany who looked like she understood. 'I guess he just didn't want me there to annoy everyone or something, its okay though, I probably would have been busy anyway.' _Would have been nice to be asked though. _Rachel sighed, she had wondered why no one had been in contact with he, not even Mike and Tina, they had been her friends, well sort of, the longest, Mike had lived next door to her for a little while, until his family decided to move that is.

Brittany looked at her with upset and was that anger in her eyes? Rachel hid her shock well though, she had never seen the tall blonde angry.

'That's not an excuse Rach, there are people who would have wanted you thee, its not just about him.' Brittany said her voice low with anger and disappointment.

'I doubt anybody else would have wanted me there Brittany, I know I don't get one with everyone.' Rachel said, well rather mumbled to herself, but Brittany heard her anyway.

'Yeah there were a couple of people who wanted you there Rach, not everyone thinks your annoying.' Brittany said trying to cheer the girl up.

'Oh really?' Rachel asked disbelievingly, she looked away from her packing and to Brittany again 'Tell me who would have want me there?'

Brittany fixed her with a determined look before continuing 'Well Tina and Mike asked Kurt every time we met up, if you were coming, when they got a no in response they looked disappointed, and Mercedes looked a little sad with answer to, and Puck, he made comments about how he missed his little Jew princess, and well, I would have liked you there to Rach.' Brittany finishes looking shy.

Rachel's about to answer when a cry rings out, she closes her eyes and lets out a breath before opening them again. Brooke had startled awake when the warmth she had once had from Rachel's hand had sunk in, her eyes had snapped open and she looked around where her vision would let her but couldn't see Rachel anywhere, as soon as she had come to the realisation her mom was no where she could see, her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip protruded and went down turned as she let out her cry.

Brittany looked at Rachel and then behind her to see the carrier on the trolley. Rachel looked at the carrier to, and the check out person looked at her sympathetically. Rachel turned back the check out lady and gave a small smile.

'I just need to sort her out is that okay?'

'Of course it is sweetheart don't worry' the lady reassured her in understanding. Rachel gave her a thankful and relieved smile before walking to the carrier.

'Why don't I continue packing for you Rachel?' Brittany asked and started putting things in bags.

'That would mean a lot thank you Brittany' Rachel said, she got to the font of the carrier to see a very tearful and unhappy Brooke, her eyes franticly looking around. 'What's wrong baby girl?' Rachel asked the tiny girl. Brooke's eyes snapped to her mom and her arms snapped up and out to her, wanting and needing the comfort of being held. Rachel raised an eyebrow but picked the little girl up anyway.

As soon as Brooke was in her mom's arms she snuggled as close as possible, breathing in the scent that calmed her so many time before, she whimpered and her tiny hands clutched at the top her mom was wearing. Rachel rubbed her back and swayed from side to side as she tried to calm her tiny daughter.

'Did you think I had gone and left you baby?' Rachel murmured quietly, more to herself than the tiny child in her arms. Brooke whimpered and curled further into her mother. 'Oh baby girl, I could never leave you, nope, you're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you, nothing's going change that, no its not' Rachel said, she cooed the last bit as she looked down at her whimpering daughter, she placed a soft kiss on the infants head. Finally the whimpering stopped, Rachel smiled as her tiny angel hiccupped a couple of times before going quiet, the little girl just soaking in the warmth, love and comfort her mother provided her.

Rachel could tell her daughter was calm once more and so moved so she could put the tiny girl back in the carrier, as she was about to do it Brooke's hands on to her clothes and tried to pull herself back to the warmth. Brooke started to whimper, Rachel sighed and pulled her tiny daughter back to her again. She felt a tiny sigh of relief leave her daughters lips, she smiled and ran a ring through her daughters short hair. She held the tiny girl to her body shifting so she could hold to her shoulder with one arm she moved back to the counter. Brittany was on her left as she held Brooke on her right. She helped finish off packing the last few items. The checkout lady smiled at her and the tiny angel in her arms, the other people in the line had been watching the adorable scene and some had gentle smiles on their faces. Rachel gave a shy smile back on helped load the last bag into the trolley.

Brittany had been watching the two girls interact, she could see the love and adoration that went between them but she didn't understand what was really going on. She doesn't remember Rachel telling anyone she had a baby sister, but they were obviously very close to one another, maybe a family friends baby and she was babysitting, but that still didn't explain the closeness.

The checkout lady told Rachel the amount she needed to pay, Rachel sighed and pulled out her card placing it into the reader. She entered her pin with Brooke trying to help causing a couple of people to giggle. She got her receipt and put it in her back pocket. She pulled her trolley out of the way so Brittany could get her things and get the line moving, she thanked the checkout lady as she moved to the one side.

She shifted Brooke so that she could put her into the carrier once again, she could tell by the scowl and the look in Brooke's eyes that she wasn't very happy with the move, but she distracted her with Ted the teddy and soon got her little angel to her cheerful self again. She started pushing her trolley to the exit of the store when she heard her name being called.

'Hey Rachel! Wait up!' Rachel slowed her walking but carried on going, she let Brittany catch up with her.

'So... about Kurt...' Brittany said awkwardly.

'Really Brittany don't worry about it, I'm not, I'm used to it' Rachel explains, she glances at Brooke, who once again has the ear of Ted stuck in her mouth, the baby girl babbled around it. Rachel chuckled at the sight before moving her eyes away so she could see where she was going.

'Yeah but you shouldn't be used to the Rach, you're a kind girl with a huge heart and an even bigger voice, you shouldn't be left out of things, we're meant to be a team, a family' Brittany says firmly.

Rachel smiles at the girl's determination, shaking her head softly. 'A slightly dysfunctional one,' Rachel tries to joke. 'It's the way it is though Brittany' _it's always going to be that way._ Rachel finishes in her head.

'But why?' Brittany asks, she didn't like people getting left out, especially if they were her teammates and friends.

'I've always been picked on since I started, you know I started later than you, so someone took it upon themselves to name me loser, I found glee club and I thought great a place to be myself, where misfits can go and just be themselves, something special, I thought I would make friends, but I was wrong, I made teammates, but they never treated me like a friend, and as you can see they aren't really that bothered about becoming one either, I'm used to it now Brittany, it won't change though, it's already too much of a habit for them to break it now.' Rachel says as they reach her car. She manages to hide the tears that want to escape and looks at Brittany, she's visibly upset with the girl's answer.

'Well how about we change that, if the club meets up again, I'll text you, for real, not like Kurt's made up one, and then you can text me back, for real, with your real answer' Brittany says. Rachel smiles at the kind girl in front of her.

'I would like that, but I will most likely be busy.'

'Is that because of the little girl in the carrier?' Brittany asks bluntly, she still had her hopeful smile in place.

Rachel's eyes stray to her baby girl in the carrier still babbling away holding Ted up so she can see his face, they look to be having an interesting conversation, Rachel chuckled at her daughter and looked back to Brittany.

'Yeah, and also some of the club wouldn't be too thrilled about me being there' Rachel said.

'I don't care about what they want, I want you to be happy and **I** want you there, you could bring the baby girl along on some of them, like if we went to the park, or the zoo or if we went to the mall.' Brittany said as if it were that simple, _I wish it were that simple_, Rachel smiled at the girls enthusiasm and the fact that she wanted her there so badly.

'It isn't that simple Brittany' Rachel tried to explain.

'Why not? Why can't it be that simple?'

'Well because I doubt they would want a baby around them, and if I brought it would mean a whole lot of questions I'm really not ready for' Rachel explained, Brittany looked at her with sad eyes and a little less hope, 'how about a compromise?' Rachel asked.

'What's that?' Brittany asked, Rachel smiled gently at the blonde. She thought about it and rewarded it.

'How about we meet half way?'

Brittany's eyes brightened 'okay' she said excitedly.

Rachel chuckled at the blonde's reaction; she opened her boot and started to unpack as she explained her idea to Brittany.

'How about if you text me when you want to hang out, we will meet up and do anything we want, whether it's just lazing at my house watching a movie, or going to the zoo to see the animals, that way we can get to know each other, and we get to hang out more.'

Brittany smiled and nodded 'I like that Idea, I already have your number, hey if we hang out enough, maybe you'll feel better about hanging out with the rest of the club, I know Puck is starting to catch on to Kurt and is getting annoyed by the fact his little Jew sister isn't there' Brittany said. Rachel smiled at her friend and nodded.

'Yeah maybe it would help, I have been missing Noah to, his one of the members I am closer to.' Rachel says.

'Well cool, I'll text you when I want to hang out and you do the same' Brittany said with a beaming smile that sucked the air out of Rachel's lungs.

'Okay sounds like a plan'

'Awesome' Brittany states, she looks at her watch, which looked to be put on wrong, she raised an eyebrow at the girl for an explanation 'I taught myself how to tell the time, but did it upside down' Brittany explained, Rachel's eyes grew wide but she nodded her head. 'Anyway I better go before LT gets into my diary again, causes a lot of trouble.' Brittany says.

Rachel smiles at Brittany and closes her trunk after packing all her shopping in. 'Okay well I'll talk to you soon then.' Rachel replied.

'Of course you will' Brittany said with so much certainty in her response Rachel believed it straight away. Brittany started to walk off before turned back to the tiny brunette. 'Oh Rachel, on last question, what's her name?' Brittany asked gesturing to the carrier.

'Brooke' Rachel replied simply.

'What no last name?' Brittany replied with a raised eyebrow.

'her last names Berry' Rachel told her biting her lip with uncertainty, wondering if she should of told the blonde girl that information.

'What like yours?' Brittany asked.

'Yeah, exactly like mine, but Brittany you can't tell anyone else okay?' Rachel explained.

'Of course, lil BB is our lil secret' Brittany said with a smile, 'oh and Rachel?' she said getting the girls attention again 'my friends call me B, Britts or Britt okay?' Brittany said coyly as she turned and walked away.

Rachel smiled at her nodded, 'I'll talk to you soon then Britt.' Rachel called out.

'You know it!' got shouted back to her, Rachel just chuckled. Taking the trolley back to its rightful place and picking up the carrier, she buckled it in the back of her car and quickly got in the driver's seat.

As she sat down her phone rang out, telling her she had a message. She raised an eyebrow but got her phone. She flipped it open and raised an eyebrow at the message chuckling lightly.

_**So wanna hang out 2night? x Britts x**_

Rachel bit her lip before replying.

Brittany sat in her car and watched as Rachel received her message and text back, her phone vibrated a few minutes later.

_**Sure, my house 5 good for you? x Rach x**_

_**Sounds gud 2 me! I no ur address, C u then! x Britts x**_

Brittany replied with a smile and set off driving, she was hoping she could get Rachel to trust her enough to open up to her, especially about Brooke. Brittany could tell there was something behind that, something the tiny diva needed to let out to someone.

Rachel replied and then started her car leaving the parking lot, she had to make sure the house looked better before Brittany arrived. She also needed to feed herself and Brooke to.

**Hey guys I hoped you like the chapter, would mean a lot if you could review it, someone asked me if you will get the details and the back story of Rachel, you will, I'm going to try and get them through in dreams and flashbacks, and that note her parents left plays a part to. She will also have a talk with Brittany in a couple of chapters time, when they have gotten closer. Please check out my other stories aswell, would mean alot :D  
><strong>


	3. The letter

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter, I want to thank everyone who takes the time to review and took the time to read this, it really does mean a lot to me and the encouragement does keep me going.**

**I do NOT own glee, you would know if i did, I do however own the storyline and the mistakes within the fic, which I apologise for now.**

**Hope you enjoy :D!**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel got back to her house and got Brooke settled into her rocker as she put all of the shopping away. She turned to see Brooke's eyes focussed on her, the little girl had hardly let her mom out of her sit since the incident in the supermarket, she didn't blame her, they only had each other, well, and the babysitter Tara, she looks after Brooke while Rachel's at work.

Rachel smiles at her little girl who happily swings and watches her mom, now she had finished packing she gets the stuff she needed to make lunch for herself and Brooke, she gave Brooke a sippy cup of apple juice, the girl squealed and stuck it straight into her mouth. Rachel laughed at her little girl and shook her head as she got back to sorting out the food. Once she had finished she picked up from the rocker and places her in the highchair at the table, she goes back to get the food and places it in front of her daughter and hands the tiny girl a spoon, she's trying to encourage the girl to start feeding herself, normally she gets few mouthfuls in before she starts playing with it, or eating it off her hand.

Rachel always tries to make sure that she has a meal with Brooke, where they are sat down together, so that it becomes a routine and something they can keep to as the years go on, they always spend dinner together, Brooke watching her mom sort it out and then they eat together, Rachel feels it's a better way to spend time together, a routine that as they grow they can use to talk about their days.

Rachel laughs as Brookes hand makes its way into her meal, scooping up what she want and sucking her hand clean, getting what she couldn't fit in her mouth on her cheeks. Rachel finished her food off quickly and then turned to help Brooke, who looked like she was going to tip the bowl on her head.

Rachel picks the spoon Brooke had forgotten about up and starts to feed her daughter the mashed up food she wanted. After they had both eaten Rachel decided to give Brooke an early bath, so that she was ready for bed when it hit seven. Brooke loved her baths, when she saw her mom running the water her in the small tub she uses, she squealed and kicked her legs happily, her mom had sat her in the big bathroom they had so she crawled to her mom and put her hand in the water, flicking it with her fingers and giggling every now and then when she got water on herself or her mother. Rachel stripped Brooke off and sat her in the bath, she laughed when her baby girl squealed and used her arms to throw the water around getting someone her mom, Rachel laughed as her daughter let rip on the water, she laughed and smiled adoringly as her daughter laughed freely, a full belly laugh, not just a giggle. Rachel always loved bath times, she had when she was little, but she loved it when Brooke was in the bath because the tiny girl was always just so care free and enjoying herself.

As Rachel started washing her daughter she completely forgot about the time. She just enjoyed watching Brooke have her fun, while she got cleaned. Rachel had just sat back after cleaning her daughter and was just letting the tiny girl enjoy herself in the water, splashing and playing with the bath toys. She smiled at her little angel.

They were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Rachel raised an eyebrow then looked at her watch and realised it was five. _Shit_, she thought as she looked at Brooke. Brooke had obviously been to preoccupied by her fun because she hadn't heard the bell.

'Sorry baby girl but bath times over.' Rachel said getting her soaked daughter out of the water. She wrapped the tiny girl in a baby towel and pulled the hood over her little girls head. Brooke snuggled into the warmth happily. Her mom poured the bathwater out and they made their way down the stair, Rachel ignoring the fact that her trousers were soaked.

Rachel opened the door to a nervous looking and yet still smiling and excited Brittany. Brittany's smile widens as she sees the girl answer the door, Brooke was peering out from under her hood at Brittany, wondering what the intrusion so bath time was.

'I thought I had the wrong address.' Brittany let out.

'Well nope you haven't, come on in' Rachel says and moves out of the doorway for Brittany to step in. Brittany finally realises Rachel's wet legs and the fact that Brooke was in a towel. Rachel laughs and explains. 'Bath time, Brooke loves to splash about and got me in a mess.' Brittany laughed at the explanation and nodded. 'I'll just go get her ready, do you mind if i leave her with you once she is dresses, then I can get cleaned up.'

'No not at all I would love to get to know Lil BB' Brittany says with a smile. She follows Rachel up into the nursery. She watches Rachel fascinated as the girl does everything perfectly and obviously used to it. She unwraps Brooke who dithers as the cold air hit her, the shock of it making tears come in to her eyes.

Rachel bites her lip as she sees Brooke getting upset; she doesn't like it when Brooke gets upset. 'I'm sorry sweetie, I know its cold but I'll be as quick as I can baby girl.' And with that Rachel put a diaper on Brooke and put her in a purple onesie with a sleeping bear on it, as soon as Brooke had clothes on the tears left her eyes and a small smile replaced the tiny girl's lips, she lifted her arms up to her mom wanting a cuddle from her. Rachel was all too happy to give her daughter a quick cuddle. She picked Brooke up and gave her a kiss on her forehead before cuddling her and breathing in her daughters smell. After a minute she pushes Brooke back and hands her to Brittany, who had been smiling as she watched the loving moment.

Brooke looks up at Brittany as she held her, her eyes wide and wondering, Brooke's eyes scan her face and the down her body, obviously judging Brittany to see if she is here to do something to her. She looks back to her mom who kisses her head again before leaving through the nursery door and to her room to get changed. As Rachel enters her room her eyes catch the letter her parents had left, she bite her lip before going over to it.

She takes it with unsure and shaky hands, she brings it closer to her body and slumps on to her bed, she takes a breath before ripping the envelope open and pulling the letter out, she unfolds it and takes another breath before starting to read it.

_Rachel_

_I know you're going through a lot right now, we understand, especially after what you been through, after we won the trial against the jackass that caused you his pain your dad and I thought it would get better, we really did, but it didn't, you found out you were pregnant, and your dad and I couldn't handle the news, we know that's selfish and harsh, but we struggled to come to terms with news. We supported you after you fell through the door that dreadful night, we were so scared Rachel, we thought we were going to lose you, it almost killed us to see you in so much pain, when you fell pregnant we tried to keep that support up, we really did, but it just got harder and harder, especially when you decided you wanted to keep it. We didn't understand how you could do something like that, keep a baby that was conceived in such horrible circumstances. Your dad and I talked every night, trying to keep each other strong for you, it got harder though as the months went on. When you gave birth to it, we thought maybe that would change things, maybe we could bond with it and form a bond and be a family once more, but it pushed us further to the edge, we love you Rachel we do , we wish we could be there to support you and could of been stronger through the whole thing, but we were never prepared for this to happen, I know that's a poor excuse because other families have been through the same thing and its made them closer, their bond got stronger, for us however it got weaker. Your dad and I set up an account for you which will put money in to help support you and the baby, we left the details in the envelope for whenever you read it, we started it as soon as soon as we found out about the baby, we will put in $1000 a week, it's the least we can do, I hope you can handle it without us there, I am so sorry to do this to you baby, but we can't handle it anymore, I wish you a good life, maybe we will speak to you soon, we do love sweetheart never forget that._

_Your dad and daddy._

Rachel's eyes had tears in them, they had built up as she read, not because she was upset, oh no, it was she was completely and utterly angry, she gritted her teeth, her dad's had been selfish, the day they had come down to the kitchen their bags packed as she fed Brooke.

_Flashback_

_She lay a two month old Brooke down in her arms and placed the warm bottle into the baby girl's mouth, the baby had started guzzling immediately. Rachel smiled as she looked into her baby girls eyes, she couldn't believe something so tiny and beautiful had come out of something so evil and horrible. She hummed as she fed the tiny girl, the vibration flowing through and into Brooke, soothing the tiny girl even more._

_Rachel heard someone enter the kitchen and knew it was her fathers. She looked up with a smile._

'_Hey dad, daddy how did you sleep?' she asked them as she looked them over, they looked terrible, like they were ill, her eyes filled with worry straight away 'Are you okay?'_

_Her dad cleared his throat and looked at his husband with a pointed glare, obviously no happy with something._

'_We have something to tell you hunny' her daddy explained to Rachel, she was now winding Brooke and looked at her dad's with concern. Her dad's sat down and that's when Rachel saw the bags._

'_What's with bags?' Rachel asked looking at her dad's with a raised eyebrow 'are we going somewhere?' Rachel asked them staring into each other eyes, searching each of them for answer._

'_You aren't going anywhere sweetie, and neither is the baby, but your dad and I are, we can't handle it anymore, we need to leave, we just need some space to get used to everything that's happened, maybe we will come back' Rachel eyes them in astonishment Brooke was leaning against her stomach now._

_Her dad reached a hand out to her, 'we still love you darling.'_

'_Don't!' Rachel said making her dad's flinch 'Don't call me that, don't tell me that and definitely do not touch me, just get your things and get out of my house, leave me and MY daughter in peace, and once your gone do NOT come back, you will not be welcome here,' Rachel stood up holding her Brooke to her shoulder._

'_MY daughters name is Brooke, you need to use it, she is not called baby, you know what, I cannot believe you, you are selfish, irresponsible men, you are meant to be my parents and yet you leave me in my time of need' Rachel could see their faces braking with the upset as the realisation their decision cost them more than they thought it would. 'I'm going upstairs now to get Brooke, you know your granddaughter, cleaned and changed and when I come down you will be gone.' And with that Rachel left._

_End of flashback_

Rachel's tears were dripping down her cheeks at her forced out memory, Rachel gritted her teeth and her face went red with anger, she growled and then screamed her frustration and ripped the letter up and through it, not caring where it landed. She had also forgotten about Brittany and Brooke in the other room.

Brittany who had heard her scream, came into her room without knocking, Brooke was in her arms, their eyes both wide and frantic, they landed on Rachel quickly and took in her read and tearful face and the mess of the letter around her.

Brittany walked over and placed Brooke in Rachel's arms, Rachel automatically took the child, not even in her anger filled daze would she put that before making sure her daughter was okay. Brittany put and arm around her friend and kissed her temple, hoping to comfort the tiny brunette.

Brooke clutched onto Rachel's clothes as she snuggled into her mom, feeling the fact that her mom was upset and hoping to cheer her up even if it was just a little. Rachel kissed Brooke's forehead and bobbed her a little. Brittany could tell that whatever was wrong with Rachel was hidden as she tried to get everything under control for Brooke.

Brittany didn't let her arm slip from around Rachel, her thumb drawing circles on the other girls arm. Brittany didn't know what was happening, but she definitely wanted to find out if i was upsetting Rachel this much.

'Do you want to talk about it Rach?' Brittany asked softly, Rachel sighed.

'It was just a letter from the cowards that were once my father's, they left me when I needed them most and gave me bullshit excuses, I found that' she pointed to the ripped up and scattered paper 'in their old room, I only just got the courage to read it and really I wish I hadn't because it just makes me feel sick, do you know what they did, instead of giving me their love and support when I needed it most, they left me, to fight on my own and to struggle, and what do they decide to do to help, they open up a stupid fucking account and put guilt money in it to support myself and Brooke, how dare they, they couldn't even call Brooke by her own name, referring to her as an it and a baby, god they are such bastards' Rachel said, she couldn't really care that she had sworn so many times really it felt right, she needed it to get out. Brittany just listened, that sounded like just a snippet of information, and really she just wanted Rachel to open up to her and trust her enough with the full story.

'Your dad's must of been idiots to have left two beautiful people like you behind, how much did they leave you?'

'$1000 a week since they found out I was pregnant with her 19 months ago' Rachel explained and she was pleasantly surprised when her reply was.

'Wow that's like $76000, that's a lot of money Rach.' Rachel nodded.

'Yeah and I will use, I don't care if it's guilt money, every cent is going to go on Brooke, because that is what she deserves and what she needs.' Rachel explained. Brittany nodded and smiled at her friend who was soon back to her old self.

The night had just started, for the both of them

**Hey guys I hoped you like the chapter, I know its short, but It's important, I thought I would get it up for you.**

**Please review it would mean alot :D**


	4. Aladdin

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter, the reviews were amazing and they all mean a lot and keep me going, so thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it really does help. Please check out my collection on Brittberry oneshots as well, hopefully you will like them.**

**I want to thank everyone who has added this to their favourites and alerts list, it means a lot to me.**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within this story which I do apologise for.**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_The night had just started, for the both of them._

After the little talk Rachel stood up, Brooke in her arms and turned to Brittany, she smiled at her as much as she could.

'Would you like a drink and something to eat?' she asked.

'Yeah, do you have any soda?' Brittany asks.

'Mountain Dew, Dr Pepper, Pepsi, Sprite, I think that's it' Rachel said and looked thoughtful for a second before nodding.

Brittany smiled at her friend 'could I have Pepsi please?' Brittany asked.

'Of course' Rachel replied with a nod and then set off for the kitchen, once Rachel hit the kitchen door frame she placed Brooke onto her feet and let two fists wrap around her index finger on each hand, she helped support Brooke as her tiny legs moved hesitantly, Brooke squealed though, a huge smile on her face, Brittany, who walked past them, sat on a stool at the counter in the middle of the kitchen and watched Brooke try to walk. They got halfway to Brittany and Brooke stopped looking up and giving her a gummy, toothy, grin, it was mostly gum as the little girl had about four teeth in her mouth.

Brooke carried on walking picking up speed as she made her way to Brittany, once there Brooke let go of one of Rachel's hands and held it to Brittany, Rachel smiled down at her and Brittany slid off the stool to crouch in front of the little girl, Brooke smiled again and made her pincer action, Brittany took the hand and Brooke let go of Rachel's other one, she wobbled for a second before falling onto her bottom. She giggled a little and looked to Brittany, who looked into brown eyes that were identical to her friends, she smiled at the tiny girl and held her hands out to her, Brooke raised her arms and let herself be picked up by the blonde. Brittany held her as they sat on the stall, Brooke hit the table with her hand and Brittany copied causing the tiny girl to laugh.

Rachel got two glasses and the soda's she wanted, pouring Mountain Dew into one and Pepsi into the other, she smiled and watched the two girls on the stool interact. Brooke hadn't really been around anyone else but her and Tara, it upset Rachel to think about it but they did go to the park often to see the ducks, Rachel had also seen the cheerio trio there and sometimes it was just Santana and Brittany, she would hold Brooke between her legs as the girl would sit, or stand, and admire the ducks and pond.

The two girls had moved onto a game of one hand on top of the other, Brooke's hand was on top of Brittany's at the moment and she was smiling up at the girl. Rachel slid the glass over to Brittany, but out of the reach of Brooke and then grabbed a sippy cup for Brooke and put some juice in it for the girl. Brittany laughed when the tiny girl attacked the sippy cup like it was her only life source, Rachel chuckled along with her.

Once they had gotten the drinks they moved to the living room, Brittany carrying a still drinking Brooke. Rachel's living room was surprising, instead of a coffee table in the middle it had mini tables by the sides of the sofas so that you could put your drinks down, in the middle was mats and pillows for Brooke to be sat on, there was also a TV on the far wall, it was massive. There was a case underneath it with a load of DVD's and games, a DVD player, a Wii and an Xbox all plugged into it.

Rachel saw her friends astonishment at the TV and smiled a small smile.

'You can blame Daniel and Steve for that, they left it, some more guilt, although the games and DVDs and the systems were presents.' Rachel said, looking at Brittany, Brittany turned to face the girl.

'I so know where to come if I want a movie night.' Brittany tells her excitedly, Rachel laughs and nods. They sit down and Brittany sets Brooke on the floor, the tiny girl crawls to a pillow and curls up on it then she pulls something up to her and she turns over, she starts to have a conversation with a gold star shaped teddy.

Brittany turned to face Rachel, as if she was to be blamed for the gold star.

'Hey don't blame me, that was my aunt, the whole reason gold stars are my thing is because they remind me of Brooke, I see them I think of her, she keeps me going, I will make it, and I will prove Daniel and Steve wrong.' Rachel told her, Brittany smiled and nodded.

'So the rest of your family know of her?'

'How could they not, I was the talk of the family, my grandparents supported me and when my dad's left they abandoned them, they even make sure they don't come near me, my grandparents know how bad I was affected by them leaving, so they help to make sure I don't get hurt again, and they love Brooke, it's just a shame that we don't get to see them often cause they live in Cali' Rachel tells her, Brittany nods and sort of smiles at her.

'Brooke, she's your daughter.' Brittany asks, well more like states.

'She is indeed.' Rachel says with a smile as she looks to Brooke. Brooke rolls off of the pillow and does an army crawl to some stacking cups, making Rachel and Brittany laugh. Brooke looks up at the two and smiles a cheeky smile at them.

'She definitely smiles a lot.' Brittany says looking at Rachel, who is still staring at Brooke with so much love and adoration in her eyes.

'Yeah, it's not very often she doesn't smile, unless she's hungry, tired, needs a change or unwell, or sometimes when she's in a strange place and she can't see me, she panics and starts to cry, like in the supermarket' Rachel explains. Rachel finally looks away from Brooke to Brittany and she smiles at the girl in front of her.

Brooke gets two cups from her stacking collections and then army crawls over to where her mommy is sat with the blonde lady, she moves and sits up lifting her arms with two cups and offering them to Rachel and Brittany. Rachel moves forward and takes the one in Brooke's right hand.

'Thank you sweetie.' She says and sits back, Brooke smiles at her mom and then looks to Brittany, she just sits there staring at the tall blonde. Brittany smiles at her and moves forwards she places her hand on the cup and takes it lightly, Brooke keeps her eyes on the blonde girl, Brittany feels like she is still being tested.

Brittany moves back and smiles wider at the little girl, 'Thanks Brooke' she says and holds her cup in her hands. Brooke claps and giggles rolling onto her back and holding her toes. She stops giggling but stays in the position and just stares at the ceiling. Brittany raises an eyebrow at the frozen girl and the looks to Rachel who's watching in amusement.

'Don't worry she does it all the time, she's fascinated with the ceiling, and don't get me onto the lights, if you flick them on she will just sit and stare at them as if they hold some secret she is trying to figure out' Rachel explains and Brittany laughs at the information.

'What animals does she like?' Brittany asks as she moves to look at the still frozen child. She chuckles at the unmoving form of the tiny girl.

'She loves the ducks down at the park' Rachel tells her as she watches Brittany 'we go to visit often.' She sees Brittany's eyes brighten at the mention of the ducks and the park.

'Tomorrow can we go to see the ducks at the park together?' Brittany asks

Rachel smiles and nods at her and Brittany claps, their heads both snap to the baby girl as she finally moves from her position, only to army crawl to the pillow she had been on, grab her golden star, lie on her back and letting her arms and legs flop she stares up at the ceiling once again.

Rachel just smiled at the little girl, who was now babbling to the ceiling, Brittany watched with amusement in her eyes, already adoring the little girl, who will soon have her wrapped around a tiny little finger, no doubt.

Rachel laughed when she saw Brittany's face at what had just happened.

'Don't worry it's normal, for her anyway, once she stayed there for an hour having, what looked to be, a very important conversation with the ceiling, it was hilarious, I was trying to watch a film and she was there scowling and babbling at the ceiling as if she was scolding it, then her face morphed into a smile and she was laughing as if she was hearing a joke, it was hilarious, cute and amusing all at the same time' Rachel told Brittany, who smiled and let the information sink in.

'How old is she?' Brittany asked.

'She's just gone over ten months' Rachel told her happily.

'Wow she really doesn't look it, I would of placed her at around seven.' Brittany said, surprise written all over her face, Rachel nodded.

'Most people do, it's because of her size, but it runs in the family, it doesn't help that she takes after me in almost everything' Rachel explains to her.

'Yeah, I can tell the only thing on her face that is different to yours is her nose.' Brittany says Rachel again nods.

'Yeah, which I'm happy about, then she won't get teased like I do' Rachel says smiling.

'Which religion is she?' Brittany asks, wanting to learn as much about the little girl as possible, hoping to gain Rachel's trust and friendship as she sees she can share and Brittany won't tell anyone. She doesn't know why but she just feels like she has to get to know these two more, she feels compelled and like she is meant to be there for them.

Rachel looks at her ad shrugs 'I don't know, my faith went out the window to be honest, yeah I sort of keep up with it in some ways but that's because it was sort of drilled into me, I was taught both Judaism and Christianity, I was thinking I might do that and then let her chose when she's older, but right now, I don't believe in anything, at the moment, especially after what I have been through.' Rachel explains, Brittany looks at her with sad eyes, she just shrugs, it's the way she feels.

After going through what she had to, getting pregnant and the having her father's, the people who were always meant to be there for her, abandon her, it got her thinking, yeah people say god puts up obstacles and you have to climb over them, or he will help to guide you through them, she hasn't had any help, she hasn't had anyone to love her and hug at night when she suffers with the nightmares, she doesn't have anyone by her side, holding her hand when things get to tough, when she feels that it isn't getting any better, really the only person there for her, the only person that keeps her going and the only reason she is still here is Brooke. She wouldn't have been able to carry on without her daughter, so to her god really doesn't mean anything, he had once, but now after being put through hell, she doesn't really think she could believe in him, that doesn't mean she won't be teaching Brooke about religion though.

'I suppose, because I don't know everything that had gone on in your life, I can't comment and if that is the way you feel, then okay, but just don't give up just yet, maybe the big man upstairs has something up his sleeve for you to help you along the way.' Brittany says, smiling at her.

Rachel smiles at Brittany and her positivity 'yeah, well obviously I will teach Brooke both ways, I just, at the moment, I don't know how, I can' bring myself to do it, because really, I've been let down by so many people and him upstairs is included in that.' Rachel says she doesn't like the subject that they are on very much and Brittany senses it. She smiles and looks back to Brooke, 'how about we get snacks and watch some good old Disney movies?' Brittany says happily and Rachel is thankful for the move on subjects and the distraction.

'Okay and what movie is your favourite?'

Brittany looks at her like she's crazy 'Aladdin duh' she says and Rachel laughs and nods.

'That's my favourite to, I liked the monkey and flying carpet' Rachel told her as she got up to get the snacks, she walked back in to see Brittany sitting on the floor with Brooke between her legs and helping to build the cups up. Brittany finishes and then watches as Brooke pushes the cups over and laugh, clapping her hands, Brittany smiles fondly at the tiny girl and quickly restarts building. Rachel sighs knowing her tiny angel already had the blonde under her thumb.

She walks in and places the snacks down on the table next to where Brittany is sitting, then she walks over to the DVD cabinet and picks out Aladdin, she places it in the DVD player and grabs the remotes she needs before joining the other two girls on the floor. Brooke watches her mom sit down by them and smiles her gummy/toothy smile at her before going back to the now rebuilt tower and knocking it over. Rachel chuckles at her daughter's antics, the tiny girl seemed to be testing Brittany.

Rachel turned the TV on and got it onto the DVD player, she pressed play and soon they were watching Aladdin, Brittany who had just finished building the tower again stopped to watch the film, Brooke knocked it down and then looked at Brittany expectantly, when she realised she didn't have the girls attention anymore she to looked to the TV and saw one of her favourite films was on, she looked to her mom's lap and decided she wanted to be in it, so she crawled, or well tried to, over Brittany's leg, Brittany feeling the pressure on her leg looked down to see a struggling Brooke, she could see the little girl was about to whine out for her mother, so she picked the girl up and helped her get into her mother's lap.

Rachel instinctively took the baby girl and leant her against her stomach, she kissed the top of Brooke's head and started singing along with the first song, Brooke smiled and snuggled into her mother. An hour later and Brooke was asleep listening to her mom sing was always soothing to her, and the vibration going from Rachel's body to hers always helped to get her off to sleep. Rachel paused the movie, she stood up, laying Brooke down in her arms and started the trek up the stairs to Brooke's room, she quickly changed the girls diaper, Brooke woke up slightly, winged and then went back to sleep as her mom sang to her, once Rachel was happy she lay Brooke down in her crib and picked up the baby monitor, she walks downstairs and back to Brittany.

Brittany looked up as she walks in. 'I was just thinking, and you would totally be Aladdin' Brittany says.

'Right and how did you come to that conclusion?' Rachel asks looking at Brittany with a raised eyebrow as she sat down next to her.

'Cause you liked the monkey, Abu and carpet, you would also be like smart like him and he likes to sing.' Brittany said and Rachel nodded.

'Okay but that would mean you were the Princess, Jasmine' Rachel said.

'Wait does that mean you're in love with me?' they didn't know why but both got butterflies at that thought, Rachel blushed.

'Uh, I um, no it's just that your beautiful, and you would so have a Raja as your guard and that's kinda like Santana, cause she's like a tiger, and you would so be the awesome princess, who gets wooed by my flying carpet.' Rachel says and Brittany nods.

'But who would be the carpet and Abu.'

'Well obviously Brooke would so be the cheeky monkey, Abu' Rachel said and they both laughed. 'But I don't know about the flying carpet' Rachel said.

'Whatever Aladdin' Brittany says.

'Shall I press play my princess?' Rachel asked cheekily.

'Yes you shall' Brittany says and they giggle, Rachel does indeed press play.

'I cannot believe you said S would be my tiger.' Brittany says.

'Well yeah cause she's like real protective of you, and she is your best friend and cares about you like loads, and she helps you, kinda like the tiger is Jasmine's best friend' Rachel says.

'Yeah and you called Brooke a cheeky monkey'

'Same theory though, she is not only my daughter but my friend, she's always there for me and she is so a cheeky monkey, so it just fits' Brittany laughs and nods.

'Come on Aladdin lets snack and watch films' Brittany said.

'Of course your highness' Rachel said and got the snacks, sitting down on the floor crossed legged and watched the rest of Aladdin and carried on watching other Disney movies. Brittany was right, it was definitely the place to come to have movie nights. This was the first time she got to see the real Rachel, she concluded she definitely liked this girl.

Rachel sat next to Brittany silently as they watched the movies, every now and then joking about by picking characters to go with the glee club kids, they also snacked, Brittany changed positions so her head was resting on Rachel's shoulder and Rachel couldn't help but notice the butterflies that came into her stomach as she felt Brittany's head slide into position, she leant her head on top, she sighed content. She was silent because she was thinking about how comfortable the two had been with each other and the reactions she kept getting when Brittany would touch her, or how her heart would skip every time the blonde smiled or laughed, it was such a beautiful sight.

'The Beast is so Finn' Brittany said, laughing, Rachel laughed along with her, because really she could totally see where she was coming from.

'Yeah and Cogsworth and Lumiere are so Mercedes and Kurt' Rachel said laughing, she felt Brittany nodding and laughing along with her.

Beauty and the Beast finished but neither bothered to get up to change the DVD instead they just stayed in the position they were in, just because they were both comfortable.

Brittany sighed 'You know Aladdin you are rather comfortable, I think I could just stay like this forever' Brittany said and Rachel blushed, luckily Brittany hadn't moved to see her face so got away with it.

'Yeah I think I could stay like this to, but alas I have a daughter to take care of and we need to move if we are to go see the ducks tomorrow'

'Oh yeah, we're going to see the ducks, I can't wait' Brittany said and Rachel beamed, she checked the time, it was coming up to eleven.

'I better get going' Brittany said, moving and getting up, she stuck her hand out and helped Rachel up to her feet.

'You could stay if you want?' Rachel sort of asked.

Brittany smiled but shook her head 'Maybe another time, cause I don't have any of my stuff and I don't think your clothes would fit me, we'll see each other tomorrow'

'Of course' Rachel said with a smile.

'Cool, well I'll see you at twelve tomorrow?' Brittany asked nervously.

'Sounds good yeah' Rachel said smiling at Brittany's nervousness.

Brittany pulled Rachel into a hug and couldn't help but take in the smell of her. Unbeknownst to her Rachel was doing the exact same thing.

They pulled away and smiled at each other shyly, walking to the door.

'We'll have to have another movie night, I'll bring my stuff over and sleepover' Brittany said with a now happy smile, Rachel nodded smiling back at the girl before her.

'Yes we shall, Brooke would love to have you over here to, she has never warmed up to anyone so quickly' Rachel said.

'Well that's good to know, I swear she was testing me throughout my visit.' Brittany said as Rachel got the door for her.

'She most likely was but I think you passed it so don't worry' Rachel smiled and Brittany walked through the door.

'Well see you tomorrow' Brittany said.

'Will do, twelve and we'll meet by the pond?' Rachel asked and Brittany nodded. 'Okay then see you tomorrow Brits'

'Bye Rach' Brittany said walking to her car.

'Bye Brits, drive safe and text me when you get home' Rachel called out to her.

Brittany nodded and waved before getting into her car and driving off. Rachel got ready for bed and lay down in her room, a few minutes later her phone rang out signalling a text.

**Got home safe, can't wait 4 2morrow, nyt x Britt x**

**Good to know, I can't wait either, will be good, night x Rach x**

Both girls lay on their beds and read the texts, they sighed put their phones on their bedside table and fell asleep, both looking forward to seeing the other the next day.

**Hey guys I hoped you like it, would mean a lot to me if you could review and let me know what you think, next up the trip to the pond and maybe the start of Brittberry romance :D**


	5. The duck pond

**Hey guys, I know and I'm sorry it's been so long, please don't hate me, as I have said on my other fics in an apology for making you wait I am updating all of my multi chapter fics by the end of this week.**

**I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and stuck with it, I also want to thank everyone who has commented and added this to their favourites and alerts list it means a lot to me.**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within this story and so apologise for them now.**

**Please review at the end they mean a lot to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel woke up to Brooke crying down the baby monitor resting on her bedside table, Rachel rubbed her eyes and sat up from her bed, she loved her angel, she truly did, however she really liked her sleep to. She got up and trudged to her baby girl's room, it had been a long night for her, the nightmares were there again and it was getting harder to cope with them. She opened the door that had a plaque with purple butterflies on a pink back ground next to Brooke's name, there were also pictures of the girl on her door and a gold star. Rachel turns the door knob and opens the door she sees the tiny girls head swiftly snap to the door and her arms shoot out for her mom, her lip curled down and her eyes tearful, her face showed she was uncomfortable.

Rachel sighed and walked to the crib leaning over and bending down to pick Brooke up, she smelt it as soon as the teary girl was in her arms.

'Oh fu.. jeez Brooke, thanks, just what I wanted to wake up to littlen' Rachel said as she walked to the changing table, she saw the discomfort on Brooke's face and softened as the tiny girl's eyes looked up at her pleadingly, she made quick work of the stinky diaper and smiled when she saw Brooke's face soften and a smile replace the once down turned lips, Brooke lifted her arms up wanting to be cuddled and Rachel obliged, really cuddling Brooke was her favourite thing to do. She went downstairs and held Brooke, who's head was now on her shoulder and was peering out at what she was doing from there. Rachel warmed Brooke's milk up in the pan, holding the bottle to the girl's mouth once she was finished she put the used bottle by the sink and sat the tiny girl down in her highchair as she sorted out breakfast for herself and some chopped up apple and banana for Brooke to chew on.

She placed the bowl in front of the infant and before going to the sink took the now empty bottle and rinsed it before putting it in the steriliser, Brooke watched her mom as she munched on a now soggy apple slice, Rachel sat down in front of her and ate the cereal she had for her breakfast, Brooke was babbling to her and Rachel just nodded.

'We're going to the duckies today Brooke' Rachel said when she finally got a word in, she saw her daughters eyes light up and a smile grace the girls lips. 'Brittany's going to be there as well'

'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' was squealed from the tiny girl, Rachel looked at her with slightly wide eyes. It wasn't the first time Brooke had said something like that, she woke up to Brooke saying mom down the baby monitor once, she had been so pleased because it was the tiny girl's first word.

'Yeah that's right Brittany's coming' Rachel responded with a smile as her baby girl looked to her with a brilliant smile.

After breakfast Rachel got Brooke washed and dressed, Brooke was wearing purple cord dungarees with a pink butterfly and flower on the front and a light purple long sleeved t-shirt underneath with purple tiny sneakers, it was one of the baby girl's favourite outfits and Rachel's as well. Rachel placed the child in her play pen whilst she went to get washed and dressed as well. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, she stopped at the mirror to take in her left hip before covering it with a dark pink tank top that said "to hot for you" across her chest in black, she slipped on a black leather jacket and hooked her sunglasses on to the top of the top, letting her hair flow over her shoulders and putting make up on she checked herself once more in the mirror before turning to Brooke who had stopped playing and was watching her mom curiously as if to say 'It's just the duck pond why are you so worried about the way you look.'

She walked over to Brooke who lifted her arms up to be picked up, Rachel picked her up and out of the play pen before lowering the tiny infant to the ground and holding her until she is stabilised on her feet, taking each tiny hand with her own and helping Brooke slowly walk across the room to the closed door, she picked Brooke up before opening the door and going down the stairs, checking the time, it was eleven, Rachel sighed and then put a cardigan on Brooke before buckling the tiny girl in her pushchair and leaving the house locking her door once they were out. She started her walk to the park to meet Brittany.

They got to the park half an hour early and Rachel decided to take her normal spot on the grass close to the water's edge but it had a barrier to stop Brooke from falling in. She set down the picnic blanket she had brought along with her along with a few toys for Brooke to keep the child entertained, even though she mostly stared at the ducks, she got Brooke out of her pushchair and placed her on the mat before sitting down herself. She sat her bag next to her and caught the site of the gold carton and lighter inside, she shook her head, she never smoked around Brooke and she only smoked if she really, really needed it, she felt a tap on her right hip and looked over to her tiny girl, Brooke smiled up to her mom and then held up the squished flower she had in her hand and had so delicately pulled out of the ground.

'Thank you baby that's very kind' Rachel said taking it, she looked into the basket under the pushchair and got Brooke's sun hat and placed it on her head, it was purple to match her outfit, then Rachel slipped on her black aviators and leant back on her arms as she enjoyed the sun rays and Brooke played happily next to her, Rachel's eyes were on her daughter, happily watching her as the tiny girl played with her teddy, every now and then looking up to see the ducks and what they were doing.

The silence was broken by a clearing of the throat, Rachel looked up and smiled when she saw the cheeky smile of Brittany.

'I brought the bread' comes from the blonde girl's pink lips and Rachel starts to chuckle, Brittany joining in, the noise pulling Brookes attention to them.

'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' gets shouted as two small hands clap together, Brittany smiles and looks to the infant.

'Hey lil B' she says and the baby girl gives her a gummy grin, she again holds up a squished flower head for Brittany to take, the tall blonde laughs. 'Thanks BB' she places the flower head into her pocket. She takes a seat next to Rachel who sits up to take her jacket off, it was a nice day, she slides the jacket off and places it over the top of her bag, she turns and smiles when she sees Brittany talking to Brooke and playing with the toys on the floor next to the infant.

She burst out laughing when a duck flies over head and both of their heads snap up to follow, Brittany looks to her with a raised eyebrow.

'I think if people had seen that they would think Brooke was yours not mine' Rachel says still giggling, Brooke watches her mom and starts to laugh to, clapping her hands and then giggling into them, which causes her mom and Brittany to laugh more.

'Yeah she may like ducks but there is no denying this baby is yours, she looks like you and totally acts like you sometimes'

'Huh I don't know whether it's a good thing that she looks like me or a bad thing' Rachel says as she wipes her eyes from the tears her laughing had caused.

'Oh trust me it's a good thing, your beautiful' Brittany says shyly. Rachel blushes a little and smiles.

'Your beautiful to' Rachel says 'Santana's a lucky girl' Rachel tells the blonde.

'Why is she a lucky girl?' Brittany asked 'did she win something?' she asked seriously.

'What...?' Rachel looked at her with a raised eyebrow 'No... I meant she's lucky cause she has you' Rachel said.

'Well yeah we're friends obviously' Brittany said.

'No I mean like your dating right?' Rachel asked now she was confused. Brittany looked at her and shook her head.

'No we had sex but, San said it wasn't dating and then I stopped the sex because I like someone else and I didn't want it with her anymore, she understood, we're still best friends' Brittany replied, Rachel looked at her before smiling and nodding.

'Ah so there's someone else on the scene then, do I know them?' Rachel asked, she looked down to Brooke who looks like she is trying to force feed Ted some flowers.

'Uh yeah I think you know her' Brittany says and smiles at the brunette.

'It's a girl then?' Rachel asks as she laughs at Brooke.

'Yeah, she's beautiful' Brittany answers.

'Well good for you and if she's a smart girl she will know not to give up a chance with you' Rachel says as she fights the jealousy that was building up inside of her. She reaches out and pulls the flower Brooke was about to put in her mouth away from the tiny girl, who looks up at her in confusion, her lip down turns and tears well up. 'No baby don't cry mommy just doesn't want you sick, flowers aren't good for you to eat.' Rachel says as she leans forward and picks the baby brunette up.

Brooke nuzzles her moms chest, her tiny hands gripping on to her mother's top, Rachel watches her daughter, she knows what that's a signal of, she pulls the little girl away and lies her down, Brooke nuzzles her again in her new position, Rachel places her finger next to the Brooke's mouth and the girls turns her head taking it in and sucking on it, it was confirmed Brooke was looking for milk. Rachel sighs and moved to the pushchair and reached in to it and pulled out the cloth she needs.

'I uh, will be right back' Rachel says with a face slightly tinged with red.

'Wait, where are you going?' Brittany asks as the petite brunette stands up.

'Brooke needs her feed' Rachel responds.

'Why can't you feed her here?' Brittany asks, 'I mean it's out of a bottle right?'

'Uh no, sometimes I give it to her out of a bottle but it isn't formula' Rachel answers. At Brittany's quizzical look she continues 'I breast feed her'

'oh, oh, OH' Brittany says finally getting it, she shrugs 'Well I don't mind I mean you have that cloth thing which means you're going to cover up anyway so you know it doesn't bother me' Brittany states.

'Are you sure? cause I can just go find somewhere else' Rachel tells her. They hear a whimper come from Brooke.

'No it's fine honestly and she's hungry so come on sit down' Rachel finally relents and sits back down she places the bib that was hidden in the cloth around Brooke's neck placing the cloth over her shoulder covering her body and Brooke before lifting her top and letting Brooke feed, for a few moments she stays a bright red colour and Brittany has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

'Anyway I hear your single to' Brittany says going back to their conversation before. Rachel smiles and relaxes a little.

'Uh yeah I mean I think Finn's after me but he isn't my type' Rachel says. Brittany swallows and pushes down her feelings of jealousy.

'How come his not your type? his sorta cute' Brittany says with an unconvincing look that makes Rachel laugh.

'His alright but his a boy and ever since' she gestures to Brooke to tell her what she means Brittany nods 'I just can't get comfortable with them, so, yeah, girls are my sort of type' Rachel confesses and Brittany smiles.

'Good choice girls are better anyway' Rachel chuckles at that and nods.

'Indeed definitely a better choice' Rachel says, she feels Brooke detach herself and pulls her top down to cover herself before removing the cloth, wiping Brooke's mouth and then winding her, she chuckles when an unladylike burp escapes Brookes lips and the girl just smiles, Brittany laughs to the side of Rachel.

Rachel looks around and places Brooke next to her. 'Brits I'm just going to the toilet look after the pest for me' Rachel says with a smile. Brittany chuckles and nods as Rachel gets up Brooke watches her mom walk away and her eyes grow wide and tears well up her bottom lip trembling, she looks to Brittany who bites her lip at the baby girls crumpled face.

'Shall we go have a look at the ducks I brought bread, we can feed them yeah?' Brittany asks, in answer Brooke just raises her arms a single tear falling down her flushed cheeks, Brittany grabs the bread she brought and then picks Brooke up and walks to the edge of the pond she doesn't go to close but makes sure they can get the bread in the water, or on the floor in Brooke's case.

She pulls the bread out breaking a few bits off it and throwing it in the water to get the ducks attention, she looks to Brooke who's watching wide eyed as the ducks approach, the girl smiles and claps, throwing her head back and then looking at the ducks again. Brittany smiles lovingly at the girl not understanding how anyone couldn't love the little angel.

Brittany hands some bread to Brooke, she stops the girl from eating it quickly 'Look lil B like this' and then she throws a piece of bread to the waiting ducks.

Brooke watches and then thrust her arm out to throw and then while her arm is out she opens her fist, watching as the bread flutters down to the floor, she smiles at a job well done and looks to Brittany, holding her hand out for more bread. Brittany chuckles and gives her some more bread, she watches as Brooke does the same thing. She loves the smile on Brookes face as she watches the ducks and when the little girl hides her head in the blondes neck and giggles it just feels right.

Their moment of bonding is broke by a clearing of the throat, Brittany smiles and turns expecting to see Rachel back from the toilets, instead she comes face to face with Santana. Her jaw drops and her eyes go wide.

'San' Brittany says.

'Hey B, I saw you from over the other side, I was out for a walk, who's this then?' Santana says and puts a finger out for Brooke, the girl eyes her suspiciously and turns her head away to look at the ducks again, she curls into Brittany a bit more.

'This is Brooke, lil B this is San' Brittany says to the infant in her arms, Brooke turns to face Santana again and then looks past her and smiles.

'Mom' is all she says and the Latina looks stunned.

'What the? No way squirt' Santana states wide eyed.

'Calm yourself, she meant me' a voice says from behind the Latina who turns around to face the mysterious voice, the girl steps past her and takes an outreaching Brooke from Brittany.

'Did you feed the ducks baby girl?' the brunette asks and just by the gummy smile she gets she knows the answers yes, she smiles and chuckles as Brooke begins to babble to her, obviously recounting the whole experience.

Rachel is walking her way back when she see the moment Brittany and Brooke are sharing she smiles at the two until a certain Latina turns up, she starts walking to them again and hears what the Latina says, she interrupts them and takes Brooke from Brittany, she chuckles as the girl babbles to her and nods as the girl tells her about the ducks in her own way. She walk to the picnic blanket and sits down on it, Brooke in between her legs as the girl picks up Ted and starts to babble to him now, Brooke leans on her mother's front.

'And you are?' Santana asks snottily. Rachel looks to Brittany, and then back to the Latina.

'And I should tell you who I am why?' Rachel asks, Brittany raises and eyebrow and smirks never seeing this side of Rachel before, she liked it.

'Whatever' Santana says but she is obviously put out by it. 'So how come you didn't invite me today?' Santana says turning back Brittany.

'Well Brooke was going to be here so I didn't know whether you would want to come and anyway, it's not like you invite me to everything you do' Brittany says.

'Uh yeah I do' Santana says.

'Uh no you don't, you think I believe you just went for a walk I already knew you'd been shopping with Quinn cause Quinn invited me but I said no cause I was meeting someone else here, I understand you like Quinn and you wanted some time on your own with but please don't lie to me, you know I hate it' Brittany explained and Santana looked ashamed she nodded, Brittany walked past Santana and moved to sit next to Rachel who was now holding Brooke who was lying down in her arms and slowly yet reluctantly falling asleep, she smiles at the mother and daughter, a smile Santana has never seen before, and she can see in Brittany's eyes what these girls mean to her, she smiles at the scene in front of her and moves to sit in front of the two girls as the baby girl finally gives in and goes to sleep, snuggling in to her mom and squeezing her teddy to her.

'Sorry about earlier, your kids real cute' Santana says her eyes on Brooke.

'No problem and thanks' Rachel's soft voice responds and then it clicks and Santana's head snaps up as she remembers the voice, how could she not have.

'Rachel? Is that you?' Santana asks and watches the girl now, instead of showing any signs of panic the girl just smiles.

'Hey Santana' she says and then goes back to rocking the tiny girl in her arms.

'But, I mean, huh, you have a kid?' Santana stumbles out wide eyed.

'Yeah' is all Rachel answers, she has a smile on her face as she traces a finger down Brooke's arm to her tiny hand that grips on to it immediately causing Brittany and Rachel to chuckle.

'But you weren't pregnant in school, she's too young, we would have known' Santana says as she looks from the tiny infant up to Rachel.

'Santana, she's ten months old' Rachel says with a chuckle.

'No fucking way' Santana says 'She's way to tiny to be that old'

'Yeah that's something she picked up from me' Rachel said 'I missed a little bit of school when I first had her and then I joined up, I think that's what pushed me to the bottom of the social ladder, but Brooke is mine and she is ten months old'

'Sweet Cheesus, fucking Christ' Santana says and both Brittany and Rachel laugh.

Rachel stands up and places Brooke into her pushchair so the tiny infant could carry on sleeping, she had a war with the infant about her finger, when it was finally free she took her place by Brittany again.

'Well you kept that hidden.' Santana says.

'I had my reasons to' Rachel said seriously and Santana seeing that she wasn't going to explain nodded her head. 'Oh Brits before I forget you coming to my house to come swimming tomorrow?' Rachel asked.

'You have a pool?' Brittany asked her eyes lit with excitement.

'Yeah it's an inside heated one, so you coming?' Rachel asked with a smirk.

'Oh hell yeah I am' Rachel chuckled and nodded, her eyes sneaking to Santana and she waited.

'Can I come?' Santana asked and Rachel laughed.

'Yeah of course,' Rachel responded.

'Are you sure I mean I understand if you don't want me to come' Santana said looking down.

'Santana I wouldn't have said you could come if I didn't want you to' Rachel stated.

'Damn why did I never get you know you sooner, I'm so sorry Rachel' Santana told her sincerely as she looked Rachel in the eye.

'Santana I forgave you the minute you called my baby girl cute' Rachel said with a smile, the other two girls chuckled, Santana smiled at Rachel, she didn't understand why such calm, funny girl doesn't get shown at school.

'One question' Santana said looking at Rachel, she nodded for the girl to continue. 'Your clothes, they are normal and stylish out here but in school they aren't, same with the way you act, why is that?'

Rachel thinks it over for a minute, staring off to look at the ducks and then looking back at the Latina. 'I suppose it's because at school I never really got to be myself, at school I act like a different person, I walked in and got slushied straight away, I changed my clothes so my good stuff wouldn't be ruined, I started acting differently because, well I'm a sociable person but I got shunted and isolated, I joined glee because I thought it might help but I was still labelled bossy and obnoxious and so I just gave in, no one would let me be who I actually am, so outside I always make sure to be who I am, it's like I haven't been invited to those glee get-togethers and only a few have noticed, others just don't care because they have a misinterpreted impression of me.' Rachel explains and Santana looks at her guiltily.

'Rachel if I had known-'

Before she can continue she gets cut off.

'But you didn't, so you know' Rachel says with a shrug.

'I'm so, so sorry though' Santana says, Rachel says she smiles at the Latina.

'Santana trust me when I say that I forgive you, it doesn't matter anymore' Rachel states.

'Wait you said you haven't been getting invites to the get-togethers, Kurt said he's been texting you but you've always been busy' Santana looks at the petite girl confused.

'Kurt's a lying a-hole' the two brunettes snap to look at Brittany 'What? he is' she says with a shrug. Rachel chuckles and nods before turning back to Santana to explain seeing the girls raised eyebrow.

'Kurt's been telling you all his been texting me but he never has,' Rachel explains.

'But why would he do that?' Santana asks.

'His not my biggest fan, something happened and he changed' Rachel tells both girls with a shrug, she gets up to check on Brooke who is still peacefully sleeping, her thumb having made its way into her mouth. Once she checks on her angel she sits back down next to Brittany, this time leaning back on her elbows again, her tank top rises.

'Hey what's that?' comes from Santana.

'What's what?' Rachel asks back.

'On your hip, what is it?' Santana responds, Rachel looks down and sees her top has ridden, she tugs her top down to cover the exposed bottom of her hip.

'It's a tattoo' Rachel answers simply looking back to the ducks.

'You, Rachel Berry, have a tattoo' Santana says in a little bit off shock.

'Yes Santana Lopez I Rachel Berry have a tattoo' Rachel responds with an eye roll

'Well what is it?' Brittany asks excitedly.

'It's a butterfly outlined in black with purple and pink colouring it in and around the top written in black swirly writing is Brooke's full name underneath is her birth date' Rachel tells them.

'Can we have a look?' Santana asked.

'Uh sure' Rachel lifts up her top to show them the tattoo she had gotten just after having Brooke.

'Oh my god that's amazing' Santana says as she takes in the ink marking Rachel's hip, Rachel bites her lip and smiles. Her eyes tracing Brooke's full name.

Brooke Olivia Berry

'Yeah I designed it myself' Rachel tells them braking them out of their trance.

'Really? Would you be able to design me one?' Santana asks with Brittany by the side of her nodding.

'Yeah if you want me to, just tell me what you would like and I will see what I can figure out' Rachel says with a smile, they get interrupted by a whimper, Rachel rolls her top down and stands up walking to the pushchair to see Brooke peering up at her, she smiles as the girl's arms lifted up and Brooke's hands do the pincer movement, she picks the tiny girl up, Brooke curls into her mom and lays her head on her moms shoulder, peering out from there.

Rachel sits down, Brooke doesn't let herself be moved from her position as she lets out a tiny yawn. Rachel just enjoys the cuddle and rubs the tiny infants back as she gets herself comfortable.

'I still can't believe she's ten months' Santana mutters and Rachel chuckles, the vibration reaching Brooke and making her lean back and give her mom a gummy grin, Rachel smiles back and bends down to give Brooke a kiss on the forehead, she takes in the baby smell her daughter has and smiles, she pulls back and catches sight of the bag of food she had packed earlier and pulled it out, she opened it and pulled out some crisps and a biscuit for Brooke too munch on, she offered the rest of the food to the two girls and they sat munching in silence, Brooke uncurling herself and sitting facing the pond on her moms lap.

After they have the food they decide it's time to go, Rachel picks Brooke up about to put her in the pushchair.

'Can I hold her?' Santana asks, 'we have to walk with you I thought she might like to see the rest of the park to' Santana states casually, Rachel can see in her eyes that she just wants to hold Brooke, she smiles and walks to Santana handing Brooke off to her. Brooke looks up at Santana before reaching a hand out and poking her cheek suspiciously, she smiles at the Latina and then kicks her legs, claps and giggles before looking to the path as if to say go. All three older girls laugh at the tiny girl and start the walk back to the entrance.

Rachel can hear Santana softly talking to Brooke as they start to walk through the park, talking about the trees and what could be living in them.

'Wow Santana who knew you could be such a nature freak' Rachel says teasingly, earning herself a playful glare from the Latina that she just laughs at. Brittany walks by the side of Rachel with a soft smile, yeah it hadn't been the day she was hoping for with just her and Rachel but it was still a good day, Rachel seemed happier now to which made her even happier.

They went separate ways once they reached the entrance, Brooke having to go back into the pushchair Rachel could tell she was not happy about that, she took her time walking home planning the meal she was going to cook for herself and Brooke, when she got to the house she looked up and it felt more lonesome than normal, she sighed as she entered, unclipping Brooke's carrier and placing it on the floor as she folded up the chair and put it away, she turned picking the carrier up and walking into the kitchen unbuckling Brooke from the carrier and placing the girl into the swing as she sorted out the dinner, she mashed up Brooke's once it was finished and sat the girl in her highchair, she put both meals down on the table and gave a spoon to Brooke, she blew on the tiny girls food and then placed it in front of her, she watched over Brooke as she tried to feed herself and helped her, forgetting the meal she had for herself and focussing on helping her daughter to eat, once Brooke was done she moved the bowel out of the road as she turned to her plate and ate her own food, Brooke used the spoon in her hand to bash the highchair table as she happily kicked her legs and babbled to her mom.

Once Rachel finished her meal she pulled out some chopped up strawberries and grapes she put some in a plastic bowel and handed it to Brooke, who smiled widely at the site of her favourite fruits and she immediately started to tuck into them, sucking the juice off of her fist, Rachel just shook her head at her daughter and laughed in amusement. Once Brooke had finished her fruit Rachel picked up the now sticky girl and kept her at arm's length as Brooke decided to see if she could get her sticky hands onto her mom's cheeks, she gave Rachel a cheeky smile and kicked her legs as if she were running. Rachel smiled at her baby girl, getting to the bathroom and finally pulling the sticky child close to her as she sorted out the girls bath, she went into Brookes nursery and sorted out some all-in-one pyjamas for her little girl and a clean nappy, once they were in the bathroom she put them down next to her, but out of splashing distance, and then stripped off Brooke, putting the dirty diaper in the diaper bin and then slowly lowering Brooke into the bath, as soon as the tiny girls in she's splashing the water around, Rachel manages to distract her with a toy long enough to wash her hair and face then Brooke loses interest and throws the toy out of the bath so Rachel battles with the smiling, gurgling girl as she cleans her.

Once Rachel's finished cleaning the girl she sets Brooke on the bath water and laughs as the girl throws it everywhere, a tiny belly laugh filling the room as the water splashes, Rachel makes sure to hold Brooke just in case but apart from that the girl just does whatever she wants, Rachel loves seeing her tiny daughter like this, so carefree and having so much fun. Once Brooke's ten minutes of attack water time is up Rachel picks her up, Brooke immediately curls into herself as the cold air hits her, Rachel wraps her into her hooded towel and dries her off, wanting to get the tiny angel into warm clothes quickly, once the girl is dressed and warm Rachel picks her up lifting the baby bath as well and tipping the water out of it, she takes Brooke into her nursery and sits on the rocking chair, rocking it softly as she sings, she lies her baby girl down and slowly rocks her, seeing the chocolate brown eyes that match her own fighting to stay open but slowly giving in until there's only soft even breaths leaving the baby girl. Rachel smiles getting up and placing Brooke into her crib and tucking the cover around her, placing the gold star teddy next to the tiny infant who immediately reaches for it and holds it to her chest, giving one last half babble and gurgle type noise before falling into her dream land.

Rachel just stands there taking in her daughter, she smiles at how innocent and angelic her daughter looks and then leaves to tidy everything in the kitchen and grab a shower herself, she gets into dry warm pyjamas and snuggles down into her covers and gets ready to read, her phone buzzes. She picks it up quickly and flicks it open she has two messages.

**Thanx for the gr8 day even though it didn't go as planned, can't wait to see u nd lil B tomorrow x Brits x**

Rachel decided to text Brittany back before looking at the other text.

**Hey glad you had a good day I did to, can't for tomorrow, come round about twelve –Rach**

Rachel flicked onto the next text.

**Hey it's Santana, uh thanx 4 2day it was surprisingly gud, lukin 4ward 2 2morrow, will be at urs around 1, maybe half past, see u then – Santana**

**Hey, yeah, it was good, that's fine, see you then – Rachel.**

After sending that text she put her phone down and let her eyes drift closed and the tiredness, she didn't know she had, take over her body as she drifted into a sleep that she hope won't be to restless.

**Hey guys I hope that chapter was worth the wait, I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, please let me know what you think it would mean a lot.**


	6. Swimming

**Hey guys I know its been like forever since I updated this story, and I am sorry that it has taken me so long, but I will let you know the chapter after this one will follow shortly along with updates for my other stories.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me, and have reviewed this story it means the world to me, honestly.**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within the story, which I apologise for now.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel rolled out of bed and listened to the silence enveloping the house, she sighs and pads across the bedroom to her bathroom, getting a quick wash and then getting dressed in to yoga pants and a red t-shirt, on it, in black, was writing saying, 'Bitch bites back!' and vampire teeth next to them, she was happy she could still get away with wearing this t-shirt seen as Brooke was too young to read. She slowly crept to her bedroom door and slid out sneaking down the stairs as best she could. She makes her way to the kitchen and once there flicks the lights on, she walks to the coffee machine, placing the jug underneath it and letting it fill with the fresh coffee. She closes her eyes as the delicious smell enters the room. Once it's finished she pours herself a cup and walks with it, she goes to a door and opens it. It leads her to the pool, the room had a glass roof in the middle of a normal roof, this is so the sun can come in. It also had large glass windows, sun loungers placed next to one another at the end of the shallow end of the pool, two double doors that lead outside and to a massive BBQ. Rachel smiled when she saw the special sun lounger for Brooke, it had barriers to keep the child from rolling off of it, it was also so that when the child wore herself out she could sleep on it.

She smiles and walks out of the room, she quickly sorted out what she needed for breakfast for herself and Brooke. She ate her breakfast quickly before walking up the stairs and to the room with a gold star on it, she slowly cracked the door open and peeked inside, expecting to see her daughter fast asleep, however she isn't, instead she is quietly babbling to the ceiling above her, not showing any signs of hearing her mom enter. Rachel just stays silent stood by the door as she watches her tiny daughter. The tiny girl had a smile on her face her eyes shining as she spoke to the ceiling. Rachel moves closer and brown eyes move to look at her from the crib. Rachel watches as Brooke's smile widens and her hand reaches out to her. Rachel smiles and walks to the crib, picking Brooke up and cuddling her. They slowly walk downstairs, Brooke babbling to Rachel, what Rachel presumes to be a relay of what the ceiling's conversation was about.

Rachel takes a seat and lays Brooke down the girl straight away nuzzling her chest, Rachel smiles a little before lifting her top and letting the tiny girl latch on, she hadn't got any more prepared bottles as they were being sterilised. She felt a tiny fist close around her little finger and looks down to see Brooke's chocolate coloured eyes staring up at her. She smiled lovingly at the tiny girl and ran her thumb over the tiny fingers holding onto her finger. Once Brooke had finished, she sat the baby girl up and winded her before sitting the girl in her highchair, placing the mashed up banana and yoghurt in front of the girl. Rachel laughed as her tiny angel quickly snatched up the spoon and started to bang on the highchair, Rachel tried to get the spoon back but the girl was stubborn. Rachel gave up and got another one, feeding Brooke her breakfast the girl happily eating it and bashing the highchair.

Once Brooke had finished eating Rachel picked up the tiny girl and took her upstairs into Brooke's bathroom. She cleaned the tiny girl up and quickly changed her. She put a diaper underneath the tiny infants polka dot bathing suit, she slipped on a yellow t-shirt over the top, the t-shirt having 'mommy's little angel' written on it in dark purple, Rachel had made it herself, she was quite proud of it. She grabbed the over the head baby towel with a hood and picked up Brooke. They made their way back down the stairs. She walked into the pool room and placed Brooke's towel down on the special lounger, before sorting out a towel for the rest of them. She looked down at the infant in her arms and smiled as she saw Brooke, staring at the water, doe eyed and with a huge smile on her face. Brooke kicked her legs babbling excitedly, her one arm reaching out and doing the pincer movement. Rachel chuckles at her daughter, she checks the time, it's coming up to half eleven, Brittany was coming for twelve. Rachel sighed and once again looked at her little girl.

'You're going to have to wait for a little a little while baby girl, how about we watch some cartoons' Rachel says Brooke looks up to her with a small pout, it disappears though when Rachel pulls a face at her, she giggles at her mommy. They walk into the living room and watch the TV whilst they played with some of Brooke's toys.

At twelve the doorbell rang and Brook looked up to her with a cheeky smile, Rachel chuckled at her and kissed her head before picking the tiny girl up from in between her legs. They walk to the door whilst bouncing a giggling Brooke on her way. She got to the door and opened it, Brooke looked out curiously, she smiled when she saw Brittany and looked up to her mom excitedly.

'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' Brooke squealed and then leaned her head in to Rachel's shoulder and giggled into it.

'Hey lil B, hey Rach' Brittany greeted, she had a bounce in her step and looked incredibly excited, a duffle bag slung over her shoulder, obviously holding spare clothes.

'Hey Brits come on in' Rachel told her as she opened the door wider, allowing Brittany to come in. They walked into the kitchen, Rachel handed Brooke off to Brittany as she set up cups, she turned back to Brittany to talk, only to stop abruptly as she saw the tall blonde pulling faces at a laughing Brooke. Rachel covered her mouth to stop her loud laugh from sounding. She poured two drinks out, both being Pepsi, she slid one glass across to Brittany who was now doing a cross eyed blown out cheeks face. Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, grabbing the other two girls attention, Brittany looked at her, a smile braking out on her face as she beamed at her and then looked at her drink.

'You remembered!' Brittany exclaims and happily takes her drink. Rachel only shrugs.

'I remember everything,' leaving the about you off of the end. Brittany just beams at her anyway

'Come on then Rach show me the pool' Brittany said Rachel smiled and nodded, taking Brooke and walking to the now closed doors. She slid the door open and stepped inside, quickly followed by Brittany, who froze and stared in awe at the room she had just stepped in to. 'I can't believe I didn't know about this.'

'Well to be fair I didn't say anything about it' Rachel told her.

'Yeah god holding out on me, what more have you been hiding?' Brittany asked a little flirtatiously. Rachel looked at her a smirk on her lips.

'You'll have to stick around and find out' Rachel flirted back with a wink.

'Oh don't worry I plan to' Brittany responded back, bumping her hip with Rachel's, the girls both had butterflies making up a storm in their stomachs. Before anything else could happen the doorbell goes off. Rachel sighs and handed Brooke to Brittany and then walked off to get the door, her daughter watching her leave with wide and fearful eyes, she looked up to Brittany with a whimper.

Rachel opened the door to see Santana stood there, sunglasses on, a tight red and white striped t-shirt and short denim shorts, a smile on her lips.

'Sorry I'm early but I finished what I had to do early and decided I needed to get my swim on' Santana said, Rachel chuckled and nodded.

'Hello to you to Santana, and it's cool, come on through' Rachel said opening the door wider and letting Santana step through, they walked back to the pool. Rachel opened the door to a tearful Brooke, Brittany trying to calm the crying girl. The tiny girls head snapped to her when she walked through the door, her arms snapping up. Rachel walked over quickly and held the tiny girl to her.

'Baby girl I'm not going to leave, baby you don't need to worry, no you don't, you are my world, yes you are' Rachel cooed softly, Brittany watched the scene with awe in her eyes, Brooke settled down quickly at her mom's calming voice. Rachel looked to Santana who was looking around the room in awe.

'Oh wow, this would be awesome for pool parties.'

The two girls could see the plotting begin to start.

'No!' both Rachel and Brittany exclaim, Brooke was just staring at her as if to say a non-verbal 'no stupid.'

'What? Why?' Santana said with a pout.

'Because Santana, I have a ten month old daughter that only two people know about around here' Rachel explained with an eye roll.

'Oh yeah, sorry' Santana said looking down and apologetic.

'S'cool come on I know a tiny girl who wants to swim… and no I don't mean me' Rachel said making the girls chuckle, she gave Brooke back to Brittany and walked to the pool side, as she went she slid down her yoga pants and kicked them to one side, revealing blue and turquoise bottoms to a bikini, exposing her long tan legs. Santana and Brittany don't stop their eyes from bulging and staring at the girls legs. Then the brunette pulled her top up and the two girls behind her froze, feeling like it was going in slow motion as Rachel's top lifted up revealing toned abs and gorgeous tanned skin. Rachel threw her top to where her pants were and dived in.

'Oh...' came from Santana who had wide eyes.

'Wow' finished a dry mouthed Brittany.

Rachel came up and a smirk was held on her lips as she looked at the two stunned girls.

'Hey Brits can you pass Brooke to me?' Rachel asked snapping both of the girls out of their shock. Brittany moved forward to Rachel bending down and placing Brooke into the reaching hands. Rachel sat Brooke on the side and took the girls top off. The baby girl wiggled trying to get in to the water. Rachel threw the top to the lounge chairs, then picking Brooke up, she let the girl slowly lower into the water. As soon as Brooke was in the water she unleashed hell upon it, she was splashing up a storm, using every part of her body, even moving forward and putting her head in the water for a few seconds. Rachel just laughed as she bobbed around the water holding Brooke. She looked at the two laughing girls on the side and gave them a look that said 'you better get in now.'

The two other girls stripped down into their bikinis quickly before both jumping in and swimming to Rachel and a now chilling Brooke, who used her fingers to splash and flick the water. Her head was now lying in her mom's neck as she had a relaxed smile on her face. She squeals when she sees the other two girls coming towards them, she reaches her arms out to Brittany quickly. The blonde takes her happily as she starts to bob around. Brooke keeps an eye on Rachel and makes sure her mom stays close by, not wanting to be left.

'Yo Rachel fancy a race?' Santana asks and Rachel just smirks and nods, she goes to the wall of the shallow end with Santana, Brooke and Brittany watching them. Brittany counted down and the two girls set off, she watches stunned as the smaller brunette glided through the water with ease. She over took the Latina she was racing against easily. Brittany was even more surprised that when Rachel had come back again she didn't stop and continued on for another few laps of the large pool.

Rachel came up at the shallow end and smiled at the two girls that now stood stunned leaning against the wall. Brooke smiled at her mom and reached her hand out; Rachel let the tiny hand rest on her palm, staring at how tiny it was compared to hers. Brooke didn't seem too happy about just having a palm to touch, she started to wiggle, trying to get to her mom. Rachel smiled about to take her when the doorbell rang out. Rachel sighed kissed her daughters head and got out of the pool; she quickly threw on her clothes, not really caring she was getting them wet.

Brooke was watching her and she knew it, the tiny girl didn't really like her going out of sight. She walked out of the room trying hard not to look back as a tiny whimper sounded after her. She rushed to the door, out of breath and opened the door revealing none other than Noah Puckerman.

'Hey Rachel' he said casually. And then looking her over he raised an eyebrow 'Why are you all wet?' he asked quizzically.

Just before Rachel could answer a cry rang out, Rachel looked worriedly behind her, biting her lip wanting to comfort the infant that the cry had come from.

'What the hell?' came from Noah, before Rachel could stop him, he was going through her house and into the pool room. He looked at the pool and then back to Rachel. 'What the hell is a baby and two cheerleaders who torment you doing in your pool?' Noah asked.

Rachel looked at him then to her whimpering child, who was practically climbing over Brittany's shoulder trying to reach her. Brittany was still valiantly trying to calm her, Rachel grabbed the over the head towel and walked to Brittany, taking Brooke, much to Brittany's relief. Rachel slipped the towel on and pulled the hood up, she let the girl snuggle up to her as she rubbed the girls back and rocked from side to side. Tearful brown eyes locked with Noah's and his breath caught in his throat, those eyes that matched the person holding the small infant so perfectly.

'You kept her' Noah choked out. 'Ma said that you gave her up' Noah continued as he stared at the tiny girl in awe.

'Yeah nana and gramps told all of the family that I had, your mom knew though but she helped to protect me as well.' Rachel explained, she felt Brooke shift and hide her head in her shoulder as Rachel continued to rock.

'She would be about ten months now right? God Rae she's beautiful and tiny like you' Noah said still staring at the infant. Rachel smiled and looked down to her daughter, who was now sucking her thumb , her eyes closed and obviously asleep. Santana and Brittany finally make their way over to them.

'Puck knew you were pregnant?' Brittany asked.

Rachel looked at her and then they walked over to the sun loungers, they all took a seat on one. Rachel lying Brooke down in her arms, continuing to rock the peacefully sleeping girl.

'Yeah, Noah's my cousin, he was like my brother, but we grew apart just after I had Brooke, probably because he was told I had given her away, after that it was just popularity and social status that got in the way.'

The two Cheerio's looked stunned, Noah just smiled as he looked at the tiny infant.

'I have to say I am glad you didn't give her up even if you didn't tell me' Noah told her, Rachel smiled at him lightly.

'Yeah I'm glad to, she's my world now, I think if she wasn't in it, it would collapse' Rachel told him. Noah nodded and reached a finger out to a tiny hand. The hand tightly gripped onto it immediately. Noah looked around and listened and then looked to Rachel.

'Where are you Dad's?' Noah asked, he saw Rachel tense, the two cheerleaders noticed to, Brittany swapping seats to sit next to her, she softly put a hand on Rachel's back.

'They left, a couple of months after me having Brooke' Rachel explained, Santana's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open. Noah's teeth clenched and his teeth gritted together, he had always been protective of Rachel.

'What?' he ground out. Rachel placed Brooke into her special lounge chair as she started to shake, she didn't want to wake the girl up.

'Please don't be mad at me, they just said they couldn't handle it and then they left. I told them to never bother coming back, there was never any reason for them to come back. They couldn't handle it then, they wouldn't be able to handle it now.' Rachel replied her voice going husky as a lump clogged up her throat. Noah softened at his cousin's panic.

'No, no Rae I'm not mad at you, no, not at all, I'm pissed at them.' He told her and he saw her let out a breath.

'Can we not talk about them right now, I don't want them to ruin the day' Rachel said, still enjoying the calming feeling Brittany's hand on her back. Rachel peers down to her sleeping daughter and a small smile slips onto her lips.

'Yeah of course Rach how about we go for another swim?' Brittany asks Rachel looks to her and the smile brightens causing Brittany's stomach to erupt with butterflies. Brittany, not having gotten in a towel, just goes to the edge of the pool and dives in. Rachel pulls down her pants to expose her bikini bottoms once more. She moves to the edge of the pool and slowly pulls up her top, Brittany comes back up as tan skin and toned abs are revealed, her breath catches in her throat and her heart flutters. Rachel takes her top off and throws it over to the chairs again.

'Damn every time' mutters Santana causing Noah to chuckle. Rachel dives in and quickly swims to Brittany, splashing her and snapping her out of her Rachel hazed mind.

'She always did have a great body, she looked after it whilst being pregnant with Brooke as well' Noah told Santana.

'Underneath all that ugly ass clothes she wears to school, is a gorgeous badass girl' Santana says a little dreamily.

'Indeed, but you're going to have competition if you're going to go after her' Noah chuckles out.

'Huh?' is the only thing that leaves Santana's mouth, turning to look at him. Noah points to the pool.

'You've noticed right, it's obvious in both of their eyes, B likes Rae and Rae likes her back, it's obvious. Also I used to be the only one that could calm down Rae when she got so wound up she was shaking, Brittany did it with a single touch' Noah explained.

'So it isn't just me seeing it?' Santana muses, they're interrupted by a squeal and they look to the pool to see the two girls fighting in the water. Peals of laughter filled the room.

Brittany laughed as Rachel tickled her and they dunked each other, Brittany's hands grab onto Rachel's hips and still her. Rachel locks eyes with Brittany and halts, she gets lost in the deep ocean blue eyes, Brittany pulls her a little closer, slowly leaning in towards Rachel.

Then suddenly there's a splash and an angry Latina emerges from the water, swearing in Spanish. Rachel looks to the girl and backs a little away from Brittany, the blonde's hands stay where they are though.

'Uh San can you stop swearing so much, I can actually speak fluent Spanish' Rachel tells her.

'Oh cool, uh wait...so you understood everything I ever whispered in Spanish about you, Uh sorry about that by the way' Santana said, Rachel chuckled and shook her head.

'No worries San, you didn't know' Rachel tells her nonchalantly. Santana smiles at her and swims to them. Rachel feels Brittany's one hand leave her waist as the other one took Rachel's hand. They all messed about for a bit, Noah sitting at the edge of the pool dangling his feet in as he watched the girls. He also kept an eye on Brooke who was still sleeping. Rachel laughed as Brittany dived on top of Santana taking them both under the water. She was leaning on the side catching her breath. She heard a tiny whimper and looked over to the lounge chair to see Brooke on her front her eyes looking through the gaps in the barrier. She was looking directly at Rachel.

Rachel quickly hoisted herself up and out of the pool, she walked to where her daughter lay, she quickly wrapped a towel around herself, before picking up her whinging daughter. She kissed the tiny girls forehead. The little girl nuzzled her neck and chest. Rachel looked up to the clock and saw the time.

'I better feed you hey missy' Rachel cooed.

'Oh good I was getting hungry' Noah said. Rachel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Not that sort of food Noah.' Rachel said with a smirk as she started strolling towards the door to the kitchen.

'What? Why not that sort of food?' Noah asked with a pout.

'Puck you dimwit she's feeding baby B' Santana butts in and all they hear is Rachel's chuckle as she leaves through the open door.

Rachel went up to her room just to be safe, she quickly settled Brooke down to feed whilst she thought back to the moment in the pool. Brittany had almost kissed her, she was sure of it, and to be honest she had wanted it to happen. In that moment it had felt like it had been just her and Brittany. That was until Santana was thrown in to the pool by Noah. Rachel feels a tiny palm pat her chest and looks down in to chocolate coloured eyes that match her own. She smiles down at the tiny girl in her arms. She lays her left hand over the one on her chest. God she loves this tiny girl, she doesn't think she'd be able to survive without the tiny angel.

'I'll protect you with everything I have Brooke, I promise nothing bad will happen to you, I love you my little baby girl' Rachel says. Brooke pulls away from her and Rachel sits her up and winds her, once burped the baby girl looks up at her with a wide smile.

'Mom mom mom mom mom mom' Brooke babbles causing her mom to chuckle. Rachel puts Brooke down on the bed whilst she sorts the top of her bikini out. Brooke smiles and babbles to her happily. Rachel responds when appropriate to keep the conversation going. She picks the tiny girl up, the girl was still babbling.

'Come on then tiny tot lets go feed the demanding teenagers downstairs' Brooke just giggles at her as she puts her finger in her mom's mouth. Rachel chuckles and begins to pretend to chew on it. Brooke's laughter soon fills the house. Rachel smiles as she walks down the stairs and back into the kitchen. She places Brooke in her swing whilst she gets sandwiches and chips sorted along with drinks. She picks up the plates easily, and balances them in one hand. She grabs the bowel of chips and takes them into the pool room where everyone is now chilling on sun loungers. She places the food on the table in the middle and then walks back and gets the drinks, taking them out to, she disappears again and returns with Brooke in her arms and baby food in a bowl for the tiny infant to eat.

She sat down on the lounger next to Brooke's special one, she laughed as they all dug into their food. Rachel concentrated on feeding Brooke her food before she reached over and grabbed her own food. Rachel handed Brooke a chip to suck on.

'So what are you doing for the next couple of days?' Noah asked.

'Well tomorrow I'm free but Friday I'm going into work' Rachel told him, he nodded and looked to the girls who just said they were free.

'So do you fancy going shopping tomorrow afternoon down the mall?' Noah asked.

'Sounds good to me' Santana says.

'Me to' Brittany mumbles before digging back into her sandwich.

Everyone turns to Rachel who swallows hard. 'I don't know I mean there may be a lot of people down there from school' Rachel says biting her lip as she runs a hand through Brooke's short hair.

'Please Rae there isn't anything to worry about we will be there with you' Brittany says. Rachel sighs, she can never say no to Brittany.

'Okay, fine we'll go to the mall.' Rachel says smiling as Brooke starts to giggle around the fist that was in her mouth. She bends down and places a kiss on top of her angels head.

'Awesome we'll meet at the mall for around one?' Noah asks.

'Sounds good' all three girls respond. They all look at each other before bursting into laughter. Brooke giggles along and claps her hands happily as she stares up at her mom.

Soon after that they all decide to watch a movie.

'Wow that's a big ass TV' is all that comes from Noah.

'Yeah it's amazing what you get from your dad's when they feel guilty, trust me I know' Rachel says nonchalantly as she leans against Brittany with Brooke in her lap leaning against her.

They were watching Mulan. None of the others noticed when Rachel zoned off into her own little world.

She had been singing 'reflection' from Mulan the night of her attack. She tightened her hold on Brooke as thoughts of that night swamped her mind, being grabbed and held down by rough hands, the face that was now ingrained in her memory never to be forgotten. Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head, memories of her pleas and cries for help ringing in her ears, and then when she stumbled in to her house, her dad's were in bed and found her the next morning, lying there, half her body through the door, the other half not, she was beaten and bleeding, her breaths coming in short pants.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a tap on her stomach, she looked down to see Brooke staring up, the little girl looked at her with a small frown on her face. Rachel gave her cheeky angel a smile, causing Brooke to smile before snuggling closer, offering her mom some comfort. Rachel took the hand on her stomach in hers. Brooke was her world now, nothing mattered but the tiny girl in her lap, even when she came from something so terrible, Rachel wouldn't change a thing, yeah her daughter came about a horrible way, but Brooke was one of the only reasons holding her here now.

A pale arm slipped around her shoulders as Brittany pulled her closer; Rachel snuggled into the warmth provided happily. They ordered take away for dinner, pausing the film to get everything sorted, Rachel sorting out food for Brooke, Brittany fed the tiny girl. Once Brooke had finished the mashed up meal Rachel took her upstairs to feed her again and give her a bath. The tiny girl decided she only wanted her diaper on once she was finished. Rachel gave up in the end and picked up a diapered Brooke and took her downstairs. The other teens laughed when they saw a laughing Brooke coming in, in only a diaper. After Brooke was back they resumed the film.

Brooke was asleep halfway through the film, Rachel took her up to her nursery and got her changed for bed quickly, the girl whinging at being disturbed. Once Brooke was in her crib and happily asleep, Rachel stopped and stared at her little girl.

'I love you baby girl, never ever forget that' she whispered and left the room.

She got to the living room and grabbed the baby monitor putting it on the table she flopped down on to the sofa and let out a breath. The other three in the room look at her and she just gives them a tired smile before leaning her head against Brittany's shoulder, the tall blonde wrapping an arm around her once more.

All three left at the same time, Santana and Noah left her with a hug, Brittany left her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rachel didn't stop smiling until her head hit the pillow and the nightmares took over.

**Hey guys I hope you like it, please let me know what you think it would mean a lot to me. **

**Can you guess what Rachel does for work? Hint: Santana will love it and approve. Let me know what you think it is.**


	7. Jealousy

**Hey guys I hope this wasn't too long for you to wait, but if it was I hope this chapter is worth it, because writing it definitely was worth it, I hope you all like it, please let me know what you think at the end by reviewing they mean a lot to me.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me, thank you to everyone who has also added this story to their alerts and favourites, it gives me so much more enthusiasm to write for you all.**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within this story which I apologise for now.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

Rachel was woken by two things one was the desperate cries of the baby next to her and the other was the insistent banging on her front door, let's just say Rachel was happy she had gone to sleep in sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

She quickly picked up Brooke trying to comfort her, then they walked down the stairs and opened the door to see Santana and Brittany on her doorstep. Rachel checked her watch and then looked back at them still softly comforting a crying Brooke.

'What are you doing here so early?' Rachel asks them her voice raspy.

'Didn't you get the text Mr S sent out, there's an important meeting this morning' Brittany told her.

Rachel just shook her head as she looked down at Brooke and kissed the baby's head the tiny girl was quietly whimpering.

'Come on in I'll just sort out Brooke and get ready before going.' Rachel said, leaving the door open before heading to the kitchen.

She slid into a seat and lifted her baggy top up and covered Brooke who was now lying in her arms. The tiny girl nuzzled her chest before latching on and drinking, Santana and Brittany stroll in a minute later. Santana goes red and looks down but Brittany just takes a seat.

'Don't worry San I'm covered so just sit' Rachel says too tired to care at the moment her angel hadn't been such an angel last night.

Rachel sighed as Brooke fed, Santana finally took a seat next to Brittany studying Rachel intently the girl looked a little lost and in her thoughts.

'Do you know what Schue wants anyway?' Rachel asks still half dazed.

She looked to Brittany who shook her head, Rachel just sighed. Brooke detached and Rachel lowered Brooke and let her top fall, she lifted the tiny girl to her shoulder and rubbed her back until a very loud and very un-lady like burp escaped the infant's lips. Rachel would normally have laughed but she's just too tired.

'Give me a minute and we'll be back down' Rachel told them and then she stood up with a now whinging Brooke, it was going to be one of those days.

Brooke had picked up on her mother's stressing, even though she had been trying to hide it. She quickly got Brooke cleaned and dressed in mini grey sweats, a black vest underneath and a small grey hoody. She lifted the baby girl up and lifted her hood over her head, knowing this normally helps when the baby girl is feeling this way. She then goes into her room placing the tiny girl down in her play pen she gets a wash and then dresses in dark blue skinnies that have strategically placed tears, a red vest top underneath a White baggy vest top that had the USA flag on it, the sides of the top detached until her hip, the vest top underneath being visible. To finish it off was converses that also had the USA flag covering them. She put her make-up on and straightened her hair, making her bangs sweep to the right side. Once she was finished she picked up her daughter who snuggled into her and walked downstairs to the girls waiting for them. She got down the stairs and both of the girls that were waiting couldn't have stopped their jaws dropping even if they had wanted to.

'Damn berry, fucking hot' exclaimed Santana.

Rachel chuckled and felt butterflies at the way Brittany was staring at her. She quickly got a bottle out of the fridge for Brooke and picked up her diaper bag and then walked backed to the hall. Brittany took the bag from Rachel with a gentle smile, receiving one back.

'Shall we go?' Rachel asked slightly blushing and biting her lip.

The other two girls only nod. Rachel picked up Brooke's carrier and they walked to her car. She clipped the carrier in place and listened for the clicks before placing Brooke in there. The tiny brunette started to whine and whinge, Rachel got into the driver's seat, Santana in the passenger seat and Brittany in the back trying to calm a crying Brooke. As soon as Rachel started the car she hit on for her radio and Disney songs started to play she sang along knowing it would get Brooke to sleep. She looked in her mirror to check on her baby seeing she was asleep she turned the radio off quickly. She let out a long breath and brushed her hand through her hair tiredly as she took the left coming up. Santana, who had been watching her, spoke.

'Are you okay Rach?' Santana asks.

Rachel looks at her and gives her a tired smile.

'Yeah Brooke picked up on my stress and she had a restless night, she woke up three times, each for over an hour and then she ended up in the bed with me pillows as her barrier and securely holding my hand' Rachel explained.

They pulled up outside Mr Schuester's place, luckily none of the others were getting out of their cars. Rachel went round and unclipped the carrier as they walked to the door knocking, they heard the excited chatter of their glee coach. The door swung open and they were greeted by Mr Schue.

'Hey girls' he looked down to the carrier. 'Who's this then?' he asked.

'Do you mind if we talk to you in private?' Rachel asked.

Mr Schue raised an eyebrow but nodded before leading them to his bedroom, he shut the door and turned to his three students.

'Go on then Rachel you know you can tell me anything' Rachel sighed and placed the carrier holding her daughter securely on the bed, exactly in the middle. Rachel turned to Schue and took in a deep breath.

'This is Brooke she's my uh sh-she's my daughter' Rachel stumbled out looking at the floor 'no one knows except these two and Noah and I'd like to keep it that way until it's really necessary' Rachel finished. Mr Schue looked at her shock covering his face Santana's stance turned protective and he quickly snapped out of his shock.

'Okay Rachel I understand but why bring her here then?' Schue asked.

'Look Brooke doesn't like me doing disappearing acts on her and her sitter is away on holiday whilst I'm off of school, I was woken this morning by a screaming baby and knocking at my front door. I was told I had to be here okay and Brooke is so tired she will probably sleep through the entire meeting, so please can we just go in and not tell anyone about the tiny infant who is asleep on your bed?' Rachel said glaring at Schue all the while.

The man was taken aback before nodding and going for the door. Rachel checked on her baby girl making sure the infant had everything she needed to stay asleep, before leaving the room behind the other two girls. They get to the living room where the rest of the team were excluding Kurt and Finn who hadn't turned up yet. Rachel went to sit on the sofa Noah was sitting on, she leant on him tiredly not caring about the stares she was getting. Brittany took the seat next to her and gently laid her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel smiled at the blonde not bothering to conceal the adoration in her eyes.

'Okay someone tell me who the hell this white girl is' Mercedes says but before anyone can answer a knock on the door rings out. Schue quickly got the door for the two remaining members.

'I tried to get hold of Rachel but all I got back was a text saying she was busy' Kurt's voice rings out.

'Well if that were true I wouldn't be here now would I?' Rachel says as she distractedly twirls a blonde strand of hair. Everyone's eyes snap to Rachel.

'Now how about you tell them the truth about how you haven't been texting me at all, in fact, how about you tell them you don't have my number at all' Rachel says as she turns to face Kurt who goes red under everyone's gaze. Most seeming angry, Finn... well you know him.

'You did what?' Mercedes snarls surprisingly.

'Oh come on I did you all a favour you wouldn't want to hang out with her anyway' Kurt snaps at them.

'It's not for you to decide now is it Kurt! I know a few people who have wanted to hang with Rachel, you may not have wanted to but I for one did' Mercedes yelled back, Tina nodded with mike in agreement. Rachel just listens in case Brooke wakes. 'And as you can plainly see there are three people on that couch who would have liked to, and have done something about it, I wish I had done so to, boy I am so disappointed in you' Mercedes finishes. Finn turns to Rachel with a goofy smile.

'Hey Rach' her says 'you look stunning as usual' he smiles at her; she suspects it was meant to be charming however he just looked constipated.

'Go away Finn and your girlfriends that way' Rachel says and points to Quinn who looks angry at Finn and surprised and happy at Rachel. Rachel just smiles and looks to Schue for him to start. He gets the hint and claps his hands to grab everyone's attention. Brittany was still revelling in the feel of the tingle going through her body as her head rested on Rachel's shoulder and the brunettes fingers played with her hair.

'Okay so I called you all here today to tell you all something really exciting' Mr Schue told them he continued quickly 'I entered a competition a few months back for a group of 15 to go away on a holiday for two weeks in Mallorca, to hotel Don Pedro in Cala San Vincenç. And yesterday I got the news that I had won... We're all going to Mallorca!' he shouted excitedly and everyone else erupted to, except for Rachel she sat there frozen in place as everybody celebrated around her.

Rachel slowly got up and crept away from all of the celebrating to Mr Schue's room where her daughter slept. She slid in a quietly locked the door she slid down. Her eyes rested on her daughter as she pulled her knees to her chest and lost herself in thoughts. No one had noticed in all the commotion that the petite diva had gone until Brittany turned to celebrate with the girl only to find the couch vacant of the girls form. She looked around the room and listened for the girl celebrating. When she found no traces of the girl she started to panic a little.

'Where's Rachel?' she asked once she had grabbed Santana. The Latina looked around then to Brittany with wide eyes. They both start to look around the apartment for Rachel until something clicks they both look at each other and then immediately go to Mr Schue's room. They knock on the door.

'Who is it?' Comes a muffled voice.

'Rae it's us can we come in?' Brittany says softly, they hear a shuffle on the other side and then the door is pulled open a jar. They push it wider and enter as Rachel makes her way to the bed. 'What's wrong Rach? Why aren't you celebrating?' Brittany asks as she sits next to the girl.

'I can't go' Rachel said as she watches Brooke.

'What? Why?' Santana asked.

'I have a ten month old daughter what am I going to do? Go on holiday without her, I don't think so' Rachel snapped. Santana and Brittany stood there not knowing what to do.

'I'm just going to get Mr Schue' Brittany told them and walked out of the room returning a moment later with Mr Schue.

'What's wrong girl's?' he asked looking at all three girls.

'Rachel can't go on the glee holiday because she isn't going to abandon Brooke, which is understandable' Brittany explained. Mr Schue looked at Rachel.

'Rachel the holiday is for fifteen members there are only fourteen so far including just you, bring Brooke along that will be fifteen' Mr Schue told. Rachel looked at him in contemplation.

'When do we leave?' she asks.

'Uh a week on Saturday' he responds. Rachel sighs and looks at her hands.

'I suppose it's a good thing I got Brooke a passport last month' Rachel says as she slowly looks up and smiles at them. Two squeals ring out and then the two cheerio's collide with Rachel. They burst out laughing and continue to celebrate, however Brooke obviously stirs at the noise, she looks around the room and can't see her mom. She can only see legs flailing and high pitched noises. Her eyes go to a strange man that is standing in front of her. Brooke let's tears build in her eyes, her lips becoming down turned as she started to cry. Rachel hearing the cry sits up immediately and stumbles to get to Brooke, still giggling a little. When her head appears by Brooke's carrier the little girl snaps her eyes to her mom. The tiny infant holds an arm up to her mom. Rachel unbuckled her and picks her up rubbing her back and twirling a little as she went round the room. Brooke snuggles into her mom and giggles a little as they twirl.

'Guess what Brooke, we're going on a holiday, yes we are.' She coos at her baby lifting the tiny girl so that they are face to face. Brooke stares at her and then brakes into a cheeky smile whilst looking at her mom, she babbles her input. Mr Schue watches the mother and daughter smile at each other and can't help smiling himself. The door flies open and Noah walks in with a smile on his face.

'What's going on?' he says eyeing Rachel and then Mr Schue before resting his eyes on Brooke.

'We were just celebrating Noah' Rachel tells him.

'Celebrating what? The holiday?' Noah asked.

'Yeah its official Brooke and I will be coming on holiday with all of you'

'Really? That's so awesome Rae, but what about the others?' Noah asked.

'Well we have over a week to sort everything out so don't worry about that' Rachel said although she was silently panicking inside and was trying to think of a plan.

Brooke was still smiling her eyes looking to her mom who had now pulled her close to her body and was gently swaying.

After that Rachel snuck out with Santana and Brittany. Mr Schue explaining that they had plans to the group and Noah followed quickly after the explanation.

Rachel quickly buckled Brooke into her carrier and slid it into the car and made sure it clicked before shutting the car door. Walking round and getting in to her car. She looked at the other two girls in the car making sure they were buckled in before setting off and turning on the Disney songs. The start of 'reflection' came on and Rachel discreetly skipped the song, shivers running down her spine, and not the nice kind. She ran her hand through her hair as she made her way to the mall. Santana raised an eyebrow once more, the skip hadn't been too discreet and neither had the shivers but she left it alone for now.

They pulled up into the parking lot at the mall and waited for Noah who joined them a few minutes later. He smiled and hopped out of his truck. Rachel unfolded the pushchair before unclipping the carrier that held a now sleeping Brooke once again. Clicking the carrier into its position so if the child wakes up she would be facing her mother. They started walking in to the mall, Rachel noticed some of the looks their group were getting but none of them were familiar faces so she wasn't to bothered about it.

'I want to go get a few t-shirts for the holiday' Brittany said.

'I need to pick up a few bikinis and holiday clothes for Brooke' Rachel tells them and they nod happily.

'That's cool I need to get some swim shorts and a few t-shirts.' Noah explains and Santana smiles at their group.

'Okay well, I'm with Rach, I need some bikinis and a few dresses for on the evenings'

'Well at least we know what we are looking for' Rachel chuckles as they get to the entrance and walk in.

They head round all of the shops, going into baby gap and target to get some nice baby clothes for the holiday. Rachel picked up a baby wet suit along with a few other swimsuits for Brooke to wear. Santana picked up three more dresses, a black one, a red once and a black and white one. Brittany bought seven different t-shirts, some with cartoon characters on and others with just nice patterns and designs that she liked on them. Noah picked up a hideous pair of bright swim shorts along with two other pairs that were a lot nicer. Then grabbing a couple of t-shirts, Rachel did band him on getting anything that was too graphic for Brooke's innocent eyes; he easily relented and picked nicer ones. Rachel also picked up a couple of dresses, a blue one with a purple flower on it, and a purple one with yellow poker dots. Brooke had taken a fancy to the second dress. It was actually very nice when it was on. Rachel also picked up some v-necked vest tops that had some cartoons on as well as a few t-shirts.

Their last stop was a store they wanted to get bikinis from. Rachel let Brittany push the pushchair a now wide awake Brooke was in. After this store they were going to go to the food court to get lunch and get Brooke fed. The tiny infant had cheered up a lot more after her second nap. Rachel walked through the store's rails picking up and swapping the bikinis. She chooses three before going into the fitting room. Brooke was picked up and out of her pushchair by Brittany, who then shoved the pushchair and Puck who went and waited outside. Santana was also trying on bikinis. Brittany walked into the changing room and waited to give opinions on the bikinis that had been chosen.

Santana came out first in a lime green on with brown strings tying the bikini together.

'Very nice Santana, fits nice, good colour on you' Santana smiled and Rachel stuck her head on as she finished tying up the back of hers.

'Beautiful San, that's looks very nice on you' Santana blushed a little and beamed at the smaller brunette who popped out of her cubicle to show her bikini. It was red with pink diagonal stripes. The strings that were tied up were also red. Brittany's eyes bulged and her mouth went dry. Santana gulped and flushed. Brooke just smiled and clapped.

'What? Is it not nice?' Rachel asks looking down at her body and crossing her arms across her stomach self consciously. Her tattoo was on show and she was worrying that her body wasn't in the condition she thought.

'No Rae you look amazing, I mean it looks amazing on you, it's a definite yes' Brittany said after clearing her throat, her voice still came out huskily. Rachel smiled at the blonde happily. Then she turned to Santana who was still flushed but was nodding her agreement.

'I like that one to, it shows what you have very nicely' Santana says before running back into her cubicle. Rachel looked at Brittany curiously before flushing a little.

They tried the rest of the bikinis on, Rachel decided on the red and pinked striped one along with a blue one that faded to turquoise and then to a nice green. Santana ended up buying all three of hers.

Brooke happily returned to Rachel's arms as the brunette mother paid. Brooke laid her head down on her mother's shoulder and looked up at the tomboyish girl that was stood behind the till.

'She's beautiful' the girl said.

'Thank you' Rachel responded with a smile, placing her card in the reader.

'Is she yours?' The girls asked after a second. Rachel smiled at her and nodded not really hesitating, she didn't know this girl and she would never deny that Brooke was her little tiny tot of a daughter.

'Well she must get her beauty from her mom' the girl said leaning forward with a wink. Rachel smiled and blushed a little at the girl.

Brittany who had been watching couldn't help but feel jealous. Stepping closer to the brunette her mind hasn't stopped thinking about.

'Are you ready to go Rachie?' Brittany asked as she uncharacteristically glared at the shop assistant.

'Of course Brits let me just get my card' Rachel answered beaming at her. Brittany smiled back straight away. The shop assistant quickly got Rachel's card and receipt putting it into the outstretched hand and softly running her finger tips gently on the back of Rachel's hand.

'Wow your hands are really soft' the girl said with a charming smile. 'Here' she said pulling out a small piece of paper 'this is my number, my names Jade, call me sometime and we could hang out for a little while, I'd love to get to know your little girl to' Jade said with a smile. All of a sudden a pale arm reached across snatched the piece of paper threw it in the bag, grabbed the bag and pulled it away. Rachel followed the hand to see an unhappy Brittany pull it back and stalk off out of the door with Santana and Noah following her. Rachel frowned and turned back to Jade.

'Sorry about that she must get grouchy when she's hungry, bye' Rachel said walking backwards with Brooke.

'Bye and make sure to be in touch' Jade said. Rachel smiled and waved before rushing out of the shop to catch up with her friends. She stopped when she saw and angry Brittany saying something to Santana who was nodding along with whatever was being said. Rachel looked Brittany over and then saw it in her eyes, jealousy. Rachel walked over to the blonde and pulled her away from the others, not even giving her time to protest. They turned a corner to an empty part of the mall. Rachel stopped and turned to face Brittany who was looking away from her, the blonde pulled her arm away from Rachel and crossed her arms glaring to the side as she watched people pass.

'Brittany look at me' she says, getting no response Rachel placed her hand on the crossed arms. 'Please Brittany will you look at me' Rachel pleads, her eyes showing her pleading along with her words. Brittany finally slumped and looked to Rachel with slightly sad eyes. 'Brittany that girl in there, we don't even know each other, I probably won't even call her, after Brooke it's not like I got a lot of attention, so yeah I might have liked it, but I don't like her at all, maybe she would be a good friend. Anyway there's this blonde that caught my eye a few days ago' Rachel said with a wink and leant forward kissing the blonde's cheek. Brittany blushed and beamed as Rachel pulled away and walked off a sway in her hips. Brittany laughed as she happily walked after the brunette and the tiny girl in the brunette's arms. Butterflies had erupted in both girls stomachs they reached the other two and both had beaming smiles on their faces.

'Food court?' Rachel asked and looked to them. All three nodded.

'Food court' they said in synch and Rachel laughed, the vibration causing Brooke to smile and giggle.

They went to the food court and each bought their food. Rachel settled Brooke down and got her bottle out, placing it at the girl's lips Brooke greedily guzzled it in. The four teenagers all chuckled at the tiny girl. Rachel felt a tug at the top of her top and looked down to see a tiny fist clutching her shirt. Rachel softly smiled at her child. Once Brooke had finished the milk Rachel sat her up and burped the tiny girl, who let out a loud burp and then smiled up at everyone who laughed at her.

'What time are you in work tomorrow?' Brittany asked.

'I'm going in for nine' Rachel replied.

'Who's having Brooke?' Santana quizzed.

'She'll be coming in with me, the boss knows and likes her so they don't mind her coming in, she knows the staff there to so they can keep an eye on her when they are on their break' Rachel explains to them, the only reason Brooke was going in with her was because her babysitter was on holiday until Friday next week. The three other teens nodded their heads and they finished off their meal.

After they had finished their meals they decided to leave. Puck went home after his mom phoned asking him to babysit his younger sister. Santana decided she wanted to go home to talk to her parents about the holiday. Brittany stayed with Rachel. Rachel dropped Santana off and then they drove back to Rachel's.

Looking into the backseat Brooke had fallen asleep once more trying to catch up on her sleep. Rachel smiled at the girl and when she pulled up she got out of the car and walked around before she gently took the tiny girl out of her carrier leaving it in the car. She opened the door and let Brittany in before she went in.

She went up and quickly changed Brooke's diaper before lying her in her crib. She smiled at her girl before walking down the stairs walking to the kitchen. Thinking Brittany is in the living room she speaks loudly.

'Brits would you like a drink?'

'Yes please' comes from directly in front of her as she entered the kitchen and she jumped. Hearing a familiar laugh she looked to see Brittany sitting on the breakfast stool. She chuckled along with her before getting the pepsi and two cups out. Pouring the drinks out she passes one to Brittany who smiled and accepted it. They both lifted their glasses up and locked eyes with each other. Brittany took a sip and then placed her drink down getting up off of her seat and walking round to Rachel. Rachel swallowed as she watched Brittany walk round the kitchen island and to her. The blonde gently took the glass out of Rachel's hand and placed it on the counter. She slowly pushed a strand of brown hair behind Rachel's ear, the brunette's eyes fluttered shut as Brittany's hand moved to cup the brunette's cheek.

'Open your eyes' was whispered by the blonde. Rachel let her eyes flutter open and chocolate brown met ocean blue. Brittany licked her lips and leant in closer, Rachel took a breath in as pink lips got closer to her own. Rachel looked up and locked eyes with Brittany's once more before both sets of eyes fluttered closed and soft lips met in a gentle kiss.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it, let me know what you think.**


	8. The story

**I can't believe it's been so long since I have written an update and I am so sorry for that, you'll be happy to know that I have nearly finished a chapter for 'The real alpha' and half way through one for 'what does it take', I realised the other day it has been over a year since I first started 'what does it take' and I could not believe it.**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait and again I am sorry.**

**Thank you to everyone for such amazing reviews they mean so much to me, thank you for everyone who has added this story to their alerts or favourites list that means a lot to me.**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within the story which I apologise for now.**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As soft lips caress hers Rachel happily obliges in softly kissing back. Her hand snaking into thick blond locks as she feels soft hands fall upon her hips holding her gently and yet pulling her closer. The burning in her lungs is what causes her to pull back. She keeps her eyes closed, not wanting what just happened to be a dream, the butterflies in her stomach feeling like they are creating a tornado. A soft gentle hand cups her face and a thumb strokes over her cheek.

'Open your eyes' is requested of her through a whisper, her partner in crime not wanting to break the moment they have found themselves in.

Rachel obliges to the request and slowly, reluctantly, lets her eyes flutter open, only to lock with the ocean blue eyes of the amazing person in front of her. Their hips are touching, one hand is on her hip, and her hand is still in the thick blonde hair, their faces only pulled back as they catch their breath and stare into each other's eyes. Rachel closes her eyes for a second before opening them to relock with the pair in front of her. The tiny brunette bites her lip before breaking out into a smile.

'That was the most amazing kiss I have ever had' Rachel explained to her companion. Brittany beamed at her fully and couldn't help the slight squeeze of her hand on the tiny brunette's hip.

'It was… it was wow, mind blowingly amazing' Brittany says back with a smile. Rachel giggles at her and pulls away a little further, once again biting her lip, Brittany can see conflict in her eyes.

'What's the matter? Did you not like it?' Brittany asked worriedly.

'No Brits I loved it, it was amazing' Rachel confidently tells her and sees the relief in Brittany's eyes.

'Then what is it?' Brittany asks once more.

'I think, before this starts fully, I need to tell you something, it's important, and it may be a little hard for me to get through, but you deserve to know and you need to be told' Rachel tells her, understanding crosses Brittany's face and she nods.

Rachel takes Brittany's hand shyly and pulls her into the living room.

'Hold on two seconds I'll just check on Brooke' Rachel says and leaves the room quietly as she runs up the stairs she prepares herself for what she is about to tell Brittany. She opens her daughters door quietly and sees that her cheeky little monkey is still asleep, she smiles and quietly walks down the stairs taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. She slowly walks into the room and takes a seat across from Brittany so that she can face her whilst she reveals what plagues her now as nightmares.

'It's about nineteen months ago now that it happened' Rachel starts and looks down to her clasped hands her thumbs fiddling with each other nervously and her knew bouncing Brittany is watching her intently.

'You don't have to do this now Rachel' Brittany tells her.

'No I do, I owe it to you and this relationship won't work unless you know what happened' Rachel told her and determination flashed across her face, inwardly Brittany was so proud of her hopefully-soon- to- be- but-not-yet girlfriend.

'I had just left my friend's house, we had been watching Mulan, I loved the song reflection and I was listening to it whilst I walked home, I was actually singing it softly as I walked home it wasn't far, my friend he had a boyfriend, he had followed me out and left for his house. As I was walking past the alley way, I could see my house, someone's hand wrapped around my mouth and I was pulled into it, I was wacked up against the wall, I hit my head hard and had to try and blink away the dizziness.'

_Flashback_

_Rachel cried out as her head wacked up against the wall. She blinked and tried to clear the dizziness._

'_You disgust me do you know that dyke?' a voice told her she could feel their breath on her face, Rachel recognised it and looked up, seeing the boyfriend of her friend staring back at her._

'_Caleb what are you doing?'_

'_You always get in the way and ruin everything, ruining the time we spend together, you and your stupid dyke ways, your scum you know that, you will never be wanted not by anyone, you deserve to this, what I am about to do to you is all your fault' he said. Then he pulled her back and slammed her against the wall once more, she cried out before she felt a fist connect with her face, the next few minutes, however felt like hours, were filled with pain, he punched her everywhere until she was lying on the ground and couldn't move he started on the kicking._

_She tried to fight but she was so weak, she could taste blood in her mouth, she felt blood dribbling down her face. Each word that was shouted at her sunk into her brain forever scarred into it. And then she registered the clank of a belt buckle hitting the floor and a zipper of jeans becoming undone. _

'_Caleb don't, stop please' She begged out of her almost swollen shoot eye, she received a kick to the ribs._

'_Shut up you disgusting little bitch' He says and then her trouser were roughly pulled off she cried in pain as he beaten body was stretched out, she didn't want to give into the pain but the last thing she remember was the searing pain and the feeling of her body being intruded upon._

_When she finally came around her bottom half was still naked and it was pitch black, she crawled to her pants and delicately pulled them on hissing in pain, that's when she noticed the blood in-between her legs, dripping down her thighs, a tear slipped down her cheek and she hissed as she moved her arm to wipe it away. She grabbed onto the wall and pulled herself up before pulling up her trouser completely, muffling a cry of pain with biting her swollen in. She clung on from wall to wall as she got home, no one saw her as she walked in the dead of night, it felt like an eternity until she was home, she got to her front door and managed to open it before collapsing and giving in to the blackness that had been begging to take her over since she had woken up. _

_End flash back_

Brittany was staring at Rachel with tears spilling down over her cheeks, Rachel was staring at the floor lost in the memories she had blocked for so long, her features pale and her hands shaking. A cry rang out and her head snapped up, her eyes cleared immediately and Brittany knew that once again Rachel was putting her daughter before herself.

'I'll be right back' Rachel said before sprinting up the stairs and to her daughter.

Brittany sunk back in her chair, she was letting everything she had just been told sink in, she couldn't believe it, no one deserved that not ever and the fact that it happened to someone she cared so much about it just made her feel physically sick and emotionally in pain.

She heard gurgling and footsteps on the stairs and knew that it was Rachel coming back. The brunette came in with Brooke in her arms; she placed the tiny girl down on the floor and shut the door. Brooke army crawled to the middle of the room rolled over on to her back and let herself flop unceremoniously as she stared up at the ceiling and continued to gurgle and babble.

Rachel sat back across from Brittany who was watching her.

'My dad's found me the next morning still unconscious, they phoned an ambulance and I woke up in hospital. Police men were there and asked me what happened, I told them, I got upset and panicked at one point but it needed to be done, my dad's looked at me differently even then, I could feel it. When I told them I was raped they had both gasped and covered their mouths in horror but they didn't comfort me as I sobbed. Caleb was arrested after his sperm was found in me.' Rachel stopped and was now staring at Brooke which seemed to be keeping her calm. 'My friend stopped talking to me, wouldn't listen to anything I was saying Caleb had told them that I had seduced him and gotten him drunk and got him to sleep with me and then acted like he had raped me to ruin everything, I couldn't believe my friend had believed him, they never saw me in hospital beaten. They never saw me pregnant either so they don't know about Brooke, I was allowed home a few days later and my parents they hardly even looked at me let alone touched me, even then they were distancing themselves. Things seemed to get better though and heal until I found out that I was pregnant with Brooke, those months my family started to fall apart my dad's weren't my loving caring parents anymore. My friend moved house because they couldn't stand to be anywhere near me. I heard my parents arguing every day, yelling about how they couldn't cope and yet they couldn't or shouldn't leave me, how they were finding things too hard to deal with. I had Brooke and as you know a few months later they left. My parents left me a lot of things because of their guilt, it's amazing what guilty parents will give their child to keep some sort of relationship alive, they left me a house, they put money into an account for me, they furnished this house with completely new furniture, and so much more you could not believe it, but I will never have their comfort or their support which is all I ever wanted and needed. To be honest now because it's been so long all I need is Brooke she keeps me going, she is the reason I am still alive now.' Rachel explained, she had finally told someone everything that had happened to her, yeah she may have left some details out but she had told Brittany the important things and she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. She finally looked at Brittany and locked eyes with the ocean blue ones she loves so much, they were tearful and there were tracks rolling down the blondes cheeks. 'I needed you to know about this, a relationship is made of trust and honesty, I trust you and I needed to be honest with you, I understand if this changes the way you feel about me, trust me I know that it can change the way people feel about you I mean look at my dad's, so please just tell me the truth. Do you still want to be with me?' Rachel asked and closed her eyes waiting for an answer.

Rachel jumps when she feels soft hands cover her own hands in her lap, her eyes snap open and meet Brittany's eyes.

'Rachel all I can think is that you're so incredibly strong, you've been through so much and didn't deserve any of this to happen, your parents are complete fools to let such an amazing girl slip through their fingers, Brooke is so lucky to have a strong independent woman like you for a mother, you protect her and put her first no matter what, you support her and love her so much and everyone can see that. This has changed nothing about the way I feel in fact the fact that you trusted me and told me this means so much to me, I want us to be together and knowing this doesn't make me feel any different' Brittany explained as their eyes stayed locked so Rachel could see how sincere she was about what she was saying. Rachel pulled her hands from under Brittany's and then wrapped them around the blondes neck and pulled her into a hug burying her face into the blondes neck and letting out a content and relieved breath.

'I'm so glad you said that' Rachel whispers and feels Brittany softly chuckle.

'Well I never thought about saying anything different' Brittany whispers back. They brake a part when they hear a loud babble for attention. They both turn to see Brooke now on her stomach and on her way over to her mom with what looked to be a serious look on her face. Rachel pulled away and lifted Brooke up when she got to her. Brooke sat on her lap and faced Brittany her face staying serious as she babbled at the blonde. Brittany got the gist of what Brooke was saying.

'If you hurt my momma I'm going to hurt you'

'I'm not going to hurt your momma Brooke I promise' Brittany tells Brooke who begins to babble once more.

'Well good because my momma does not deserve to be hurt and you've been warned blondie' Brooke stopped babbling and leant back into Rachel as if to say this conversation is over. Brittany just smiled at the tiny girl and looked up to the amused eyes of the baby girl's mother.

'Your daughter and I have an understanding, and I think we have her blessing as long as I promise not to hurt you which I do by the way, promise not to hurt you I mean'

Rachel looked down to her little angel and smiled at the happy little girl.

'Is that right Brooke? Do Brits and I have your blessing?' The older brunette cooed, Brooke smiled and clapped her hands. 'I'm going to take that as a yes tiny tot' Rachel cooed once more and Brooke giggled as she was tickled, Brittany just smiled at the pair in front of her, she can't believe how lucky she is to have found these two amazing girls.

Brittany sighed and looked at the time, Santana had wanted her to go over tonight so they could plan the holiday and have their weekly best friends nigh.

'I have to go now, Santana will want me over soon and she hates if I'm late'

'Okay, well we can meet tomorrow if you want like after I've finished work I mean' Rachel says trying to hide her disappointment.

'Yeah that sounds good, but before I go I need to do something, because you deserve this to be done properly' Brittany said and straightened up a little and looked straight into Rachel's eyes 'will you Rachel Berry do me Brittany Pierce the honour of becoming my girlfriend?' Rachel smiled and nodded her head before chuckling and beaming at the blonde girl.

'Yes I will be your girlfriend, you goofball' Rachel said and Brittany beamed at her before leaning in and softly kissing her once more.

'Okay now I really have to go' Brittany said once she had pulled away and Rachel chuckled and nodded as she walked the blonde to the door a smiling Brooke in her arms.

'Wave bye to Brits Brooke' Rachel told the tiny girl. Brooke waved happily and let out a squeal of.

'Beeeeeeeeeeeee!' Rachel laughed.

'I'll see you tomorrow Britt, have a good time with San' Rachel told the blonde.

'I will and you two have a goodnight to' Brittany said and gave her now girlfrien one more sweet peck before leaving.

For the rest of the night Rachel and Brooke relaxed having dinner before Brooke went to bed, after a bath. Followed quickly by an exhausted and freshly showered Rachel, who practically passed out as her head hit the pillow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Rachel sighed and rubbed her temples she reached over to the phone about to make a call until her mobile vibrates.

Hey Rach fancy meeting me and San for lunch to talk about holiday arrangements- B

Rachel read the text and sighed.

Yeah sure meet at breadstix? - R

The response was immediate.

Sounds good see you at around two? -B

Yeah sounds good- R

Rachel typed out quickly then picked up the phone.

'Hey just wondering where the delivery 2-4-7 is' Rachel says she nods at the voice down the phone and starts to write down the details she was being told. 'Okay thank you we will see you in an hour' she said checking the time it was just coming up to twelve. Putting the phone down she places a pen between her lips and slid herself back over to her computer and started typing.

She looked through her appointments and sees that she needs to make a call at quarter to two, she sighs and nods.

Brittany and Santana drive to Breadstix when Brittany's phone vibrates. The blonde skilfully slides it out of her pocket before handing it over to Santana to read.

'Hey Brits I'm already at Breadstix just tell them your meeting me at the door, Rachel' Santana reads out and Brittany nods happily.

They pull up in the parking lot and walk to the restaurant. They walk through the entrance and to the desk where someone is standing.

'Hello can I help you' the female asks her name tag said she was called Jamie.

'Yes please. We're meeting someone here, Rachel Berry, she said she was already here'

The girl straightened and looked at them.

'Of course follow me. Miss Berry is just finishing off a call but she said you would be here.' They reach a door to an office. Brittany and Santana trade looks with raised eyebrows. Jamie knocks the door lightly.

'Come in' can be heard the door opens, the cheerleaders look in and see someone sitting at a desk, about to back away because that was not the petite friend sitting there when the girl looks up and looks at the door, Rachel looks at the door her glasses perched on her nose and her hair tied up in a bun, making her look so sexy well that's what Britt thinks anyway. Rachel smiles and waves them in nodding thanks to Jamie. Brittany notices a sleeping Brooke swinging softly in her mechanical swing.

'Okay so your interview is at two o'clock next Tuesday with Jamie, good luck and I hope to see you when I get back' Rachel says finishing her call and putting the phone back. She pushes away from the table and stands up her eyes going to Brooke. The two cheerleaders take a seat on the couch in the office and Rachel just leans against the desk. Brittany noticed that Rachel had her hair up in a bun and had two pens in her hair like the Chinese women have the special Chinese sticks in their hair. Rachel just looks at them waiting for the questions to start.

'You work here?' Santana asks.

'As you see I more than just work here, my dad's left it to me, before they left, another part of the guilt I think' Rachel explains.

'Wait so you own this place, aren't you to young?' Santana asks still stunned.

'Technically yes so it's under my aunt's name till I come of age and then it will be mine. My staff know I am actually the owner and so their boss' Rachel explains then smirks 'why else would you be getting free food with your lame excuses, it was nothing to do with the complaints it was cause I allowed it' Rachel tells them, they look at her surprised she just laughs.

'I can't believe I've known the owner of Breadstix all this time' Santana says Rachel just laughs and nods at her.

'So anyway guys fancy a tour?' Rachel asks.

'Sounds good to me' Brittany says finally, Rachel opens the door.

'Jamie' she says to the girl close by. The girl looks up and to her. 'Are you doing anything at the moment?' Rachel asks.

'No it's not busy at the moment and the others have the tables sorted' Jamie explains. Rachel smiles at her and waves her to come in to the office.

'Can you look after mini me whilst I take these two for a tour and sort out lunch?' Rachel asks Jamie nods happily. 'Okay thank you if she wakes up give her a breadstick and phone through to the kitchen' Rachel tells her.

'Will do Rach' is all Jamie replies before taking a seat at the desk, she knew she'd also have to answer phones as well.

Rachel turned back to the two cheerleaders who stood standing to the side. She signalled for them to follow before leaving the room. The two girls trailed after her. Rachel saw one of her regular couples waving at her and smiled as she made her way over.

'Susan, Paul always nice to see you I hope your meal was up to scratch' Rachel says. They smile at the girl.

'Yes thank you Rachel it was very nice and how's that cheeky monkey of yours?' Susan says.

'She's fine, asleep at the moment under the watchful eye of Jamie, you may be able to see her a little later, did you want any deserts while I'm here?' Rachel asks pulling out a pad from her black trouser pocket and retrieving a pen from her left breast pocket. She flips the pad open and looks at them expectantly.

'Thank you Rach we'll have one vegan chocolate fudge cake and a raspberry waffle cheesecake please' Paul answers happily. Rachel quickly jots down the puddings.

'I'll get them sorted for you and I'll get someone to clear the table, it was nice to see you and say hello to Kim and Seb for me' Rachel says with a smile before gesturing to someone to clean the table. They walk away from the table and to the kitchen Rachel rips the page out of the pad and walks in.

'Vegan choc fudge cake and raspberry waffle cheesecake table 24!' Rachel shouts as she clips the piece of paper to the waiting wheel.

'Yes boss' comes from one of the chefs. Rachel nods her head and then continues through the kitchen.

'As you can see this is our kitchen, all food is freshly prepared, no out of the tin crap' Rachel says with a smile as she pulls out a wok. She goes to the storage fridge pulling out chicken and vegetables to create a stir fry. Santana and Brittany watch in fascination as Rachel washes her hands and then quickly and speedily chops the chicken. Washing her hands she grabs the wok pouring a splash of oil into it and moving it around so that the oils spreads she then lifts the chopping board and uses the knife to push the chicken into it. Getting a clean knife and chopping board Rachel quickly chops the vegetables throwing them into the wok and getting a wooden spoon to mix them all together. She adds spices and herbs that Santana and Brittany can't see the name of. She quickly fries it all off before placing three portions on a plate and drizzling a sauce onto it. Brittany and Santana couldn't believe how professional it looked. Rachel balances all three plates in her hands and leads them out and to a table.

Rachel sits back and watches as they take their first bite of the meal she just provided for them.

'Oh god' Santana says. Brittany doesn't say anything just moans and stuffs more into her mouth.

'Jeez Rach you so need to cook at your house for us like a weekly thing.' Santana says through another groan.

Rachel laughs and nods. She looks up when her office door opens and she sees Jamie waving at her she quickly gets up and goes over to the door.

Santana looks to Brittany 'I can't believe how different she looks I really didn't recognised her when we first turned' she says and Brittany nodded her head in agreement as she looked to where Rachel had gone into her office. A minute later she left with Brooke in her arms she said something to Jamie who nodded and quickly went off. Rachel carried on her way to their table and sat down with Brooke in her lap.

Rachel put a fork full of her meal into her mouth when Jamie turned up with a bowel of mashed up food.

'Look Brooke what has Jamie got for you?' Rachel cooed and Brooke looked up and to Jamie with a wide smile. Jamie placed the bowel down with a baby spoon. Rachel pushed her meal away and turned Brooke in her lap so the tiny infant was looking at her and leaning against the table. Rachel grabbed the bowel and got the spoon before Brooke could. She got a bit of the food on the spoon and held it out for Brooke. The tiny girl moved forward and happily took it swallowing it and looking for more immediately. Rachel laughed at the baby girl.

'Put down baby meal three is a go' Rachel said to Jamie who nodded and jotted down something I'm her note pad.

Rachel looked to the other girl whilst spoon feeding Brooke. The baby girl greedily gobbled the food down as if she'd been starved. Rachel just laughed at the baby girl. She looked up to the other girls occupying the table as Jamie got called away.

'We're trying different baby food that we make here on Brooke if she likes them then we tick it off and put it on to the menu' Rachel explains to them and they nod in understanding.

Santana sees the couple from earlier making their way to them. She looks to Rachel and nods her head towards the couple. Rachel looked up and smiled at the couple sliding over with Brooke and the food. Paul and Susan take a seat at the table and smile at the two girls.

'Look at her she has really grown, she is still small though' Susan coos as Brooke stops her chomping to give them a gooey smile before quickly going back to her food.

'How old is she now Rachel?' Paul asked and Rachel looked to him with a smile.

'She's just gone ten months, but still my little tiny tot' Rachel chuckles.

'Can I hold her?' Susan asks, Rachel nods and slowly moves Brooke over to the older woman handing over the bowel of food that Brooke keeps chomping away at.

'So how is Kim now has she settled better?' Rachel asks as she pulls her plate to her to carry on her lunch.

'She's settled, still going to counselling, actually we were glad we bumped into you, we were hoping maybe you could talk to her, you would understand more than we ever could' Paul explains. Rachel smiled at him.

'I'd be happy to talk to her, I'll come over sometime this week if that's okay, Brooke will be with me.' Rachel said.

'That's perfect Rachel come over anytime and it would be lovely if you and Brooke would join us for dinner' Susan says as she coos at the baby in her arms. Rachel leans over with a napkin and cleans off the tiny girls face before replying.

'We would love to join for dinner,' Rachel says with a bright smile.

'Okay well we will give you a call and set everything up' Paul tells her before standing up, Susan passes Brooke back to Rachel who has now finished off her plate.

'It was nice to see you both and I'll look forward to seeing you again soon' Rachel says at the older couple.

'It was nice to see you two to, Kim will be excited when we tell her your visiting, we will see you soon and I will make sure to call you at some point in the next couple of days to organise everything, bye Rachel, bye-bye Brooke' Susan says and coos her goodbye to Brooke before the older couple leave.

Rachel watches them leave before looking back when she hears her daughter laughing, she looks round to see Santana playing peek-a-boo with the child from across the table. She smiles amusedly at the two girls before looking up to Brittany and smiling softly at the blonde haired girl who was watching her with affection in her eyes.

'So what did you want discuss about the holiday?' Rachel asked.

'Well we were talking about rooming situations, Santana is going to go with Quinn and I'm going to come in with you and Brooke' Brittany explained.

'What Brittany? You don't have to I mean Brooke could keep you up or something…' She's trails off not mentioning that her nightmares might be what keeps her girlfriend up.

'Nonsense, I want to room with you, please Rach' Brittany says with a pout knowing the small brunette will give in. Rachel sighs and sits back in frustration.

'Fine, you can room with us if you want to' Rachel replies and when Brittany's face brightens and a beaming smile takes over the out in her lips she knows she made the right decision.

Jamie comes over then and smiles at the girls before looking at her boss.

'Sorry to interrupt but there's someone on the phone who's demanding to speak to you and only you' Jamie said with concern in her eyes, Rachel just smiles calmly.

'Okay then I'll be right there' Rachel replies and Jamie nods and calmly goes back to the office. Rachel looks back to the girls apologetically.

'Sorry to cut this short girls, how about we meet up tonight around eight and have a girly night to talk and arrange everything?' Rachel asks as she gets up holding Brooke to her chest.

'Sounds good Rae we will see you at eight' Brittany chirps in eagerly wanting to spend as much time with her new girlfriend as possible, Santana nods to the side with a small smile on her face.

'I'll be there don't worry' Santana says and Rachel nods.

'Okay then girls I'll see you then' And then Rachel walks off and back into the office leaving the two girls behind.

'I still can't believe it, she, Rachel, is the owner of our favourite restaurant, I mean my god how did we not know' Santana mumbles to Brittany as they start to get up to.

'I know right, but to be fair, we really didn't recognise her when we first saw her, she looks completely different and professional here which I think was her plan, people won't recognise her and it looks like she spends a lot of time in the kitchen and office and not on the floor' Brittany replies, she notices Jamie walk up to them.

'Rach says the meal was on the house and she hopes you enjoyed it, have a nice day girls' She says with a bright smile before walking off to another table. The girls chuckle before heading out and going to prepare for the night ahead, Brittany hopes to take Rachel's mind off of everything that happened the day before and hopefully get her to relax a bit more. Brittany sighs she knows it's going to take a while and that even though Rachel is strong and obviously got a good handle on her situation, however she can still the girl is still a broken from her situation and what has happened in her life, really you couldn't expect anything different. Brittany vows to make sure she fixes Rachel. She's going to help the girl she cares about so much, and she doesn't care what it will take she knows Rachel is worth it.

**Hey guys hope you liked it, I wonder if you can guess who Rachel's friend was hmm, let me know who you think. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter it means a lot to me. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Quinn its not a joke

**Hi guys I don't think I can apologise enough for not updating for so long, I hope you haven't all given up on me. I will tell you that I was thinking about stopping writing any of the stories but I read all or your guys reviews and I just couldn't not keep this story going. I'm going to try and update as much I can and hopefully get regular again.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and my stories as well as reviewing them and adding them to your favourites and alerts lists it means a lot to me.**

**All mistakes are mine and I apologise for them now, I do NOT own glee.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel sighed as she walked through the door Brooke's head resting on her shoulder as she walked through and shut the door quietly so as not to wake the sleeping infant. Rachel looked down and smiled at the tiny girl in her arms, love flowing through her eyes and seeping into her precious gem. She walks through to the living room and sat down leaning back into the sofa and letting herself relax, her eyes closing, Rachel felt like her eyes had only been closed for five minutes when she felt Brooke move she opened them to see matching eyes staring back up at her and the girl having a cheeky smile on her face before nuzzling her chest. Rachel sighed and checked the time seeing it was half seven and she had been asleep for an hour without noticing. She shifted Brooke to lie down in her arms and unbuttoned her shirt, adjusting her bra so Brooke had access and latched on to her breast for some much needed food. Rachel ran a finger through the soft brown hair that adorned her daughter's head. She smiled as the girls eyes locked with her own and she grabbed at her mom's finger, holding it in her tiny hand tightly. Brooke blinked lazily as she gulped down the milk her mom was supplying her with, she detached when she was full and Rachel quickly fixed her clothes before winding the baby girl Rachel laughed when Brooke burped then giggled clapping her hands before burping again and having the same reaction.

'Sometimes you are disgusting baby girl' Rachel says as she lifts Brooke up and she gets up she heads into the kitchen and starts to make dinner for the girls knowing they would be there soon, Brooke happily swung in her electronic swing as she watched her mom work away. Rachel turned the radio on and started to sing and dance around the room whilst preparing the food making Brooke laugh and clap her hands joyously.

After Rachel had everything set up she quickly ran up the stairs with Brooke to give her a quick wash and change her into her pyjamas before getting changed into some sweats and a t-shirt herself. She had decided, because it was so late, that she would give her a bath in the morning. She moved back into the kitchen and grabbed Brooke's dinner, wanting her to eat earlier then she would be with the other girls. She sat her down in her high chair and started to give her, her food. Brooke gobbled it up quickly getting most of it on her cheeks as she rubbed her hands over her face to spread the gooey food. Brooke smiled up at her mom as she finished her food and Rachel chuckled at the mess Brooke was in. Rachel had managed to clean off Brooke before the bell rang out signalling that their guests were there. Rachel lifted Brooke up and walked to the front door, opening it she smiled at the girls who were waiting behind it.

'Hey girls' Rachel said.

'Beeeeeee' Was Brooke's greeting as she lifted her arms up to be held by the tall blonde.

'Oh lil B I see how it is now,' Santana said as she looked at the baby girl with a slight pout and she walked into the house and headed for the living room with a soft huff. Brooke watched her and giggled at the girl before nuzzling herself into Brittany's neck and letting out a soft sigh. Rachel looked back to Brittany having watched Santana walk off, she leant up and gave Brittany a soft kiss.

'Hey gorgeous'

'Hey there yourself beautiful' Brittany responded as they turned and walked into the living room together.

'So come on Rach tell us who phoned and wanted to talk to you so badly' Santana said getting straight to the point.

'Oh' Rachel said thinking back to her conversation and panic, hurt and anger flashed across her face.

'Rae?' Brittany questioned as she pulled the girl down to sit next to her.

'It was, well it was Shelby, she found out somehow that I worked at Breadstix and asked to talked to me, once I knew who it was I wanted to hang up but I listened to what she had to say anyway, she's moving back to Lima with Beth, she's going to be working at Mckinely as the new drama teacher, she just wanted to inform me so it wouldn't come as a shock when she turned up out of the blue' Rachel told them and started to play with Brooke's tiny hand as she leant a little further into Brittany.

'She moves here in the next few weeks, I didn't say much after that, just thanks for letting me know.'

'Are you okay with her coming back, I mean you never told anyone what happened with you two' Brittany said as she rubbed Rachel's back as they began to cuddle together with Brooke on Brittany's lap now holding her mom's hand.

'She got me to search for her and then when I found her it was just so awkward, we were just sat there talking well we weren't even really doing that and after a while I left, anyway she came into the auditorium the one night and she just said she didn't want me, that I had my two dad's and didn't need her, and that it just didn't feel like how she wanted it, and that I wasn't a baby anymore and I was all grown up, I mean 16 years had passed by of course I had grown up. Anyway she left leaving me with a cup. I tried again at regional's but she just rejected me and then she went and adopted Beth so it sort of felt like she had replaced me with the baby of the girl who made my life a living hell.' Rachel stated and wiped away the tear that had leaked out from her eye. Brooke crawled in to her lap and cuddled into her not wanting to see her mom upset.

'I can't believe she did that making you search for her only to go and reject you twice, god what a bi…female dog' Santana said as she realised she was about to swear in front of Brooke. Rachel smiled at her in thanks when she corrected herself. Brooke squirmed and Rachel placed her on the floor so she could move around.

'I'm just going to go check on dinner, should be ready in a minute' Rachel said as she got up and walked away and into the kitchen, Brooke watching after her, she looked up to Brittany who was getting ready for tears from the girl, instead she sat up giggled and reach for Brittany who moved to sit on the floor so she could play with the baby girl. Rachel just finished dishing up dinner when the doorbell rang. Rachel looked to up at the noise but heard Santana shout that she was going to get it. Rachel shrugged it was probably Noah anyway.

'What are you doing here?' She heard from the hall and slowly placed the plate full of food down on the kitchen table before making her way to the front door to see who was there. She froze suddenly as she heard that oh so familiar voice.

'I saw your car and thought I'd come see what was happening, you've been hanging round with the midget lately, so what's the grand plan?' Quinn said as she looked at the Latina.

'There isn't a plan and do not call Rachel that she is one of my best friends and I don't want you talking about her like that, it is my choice to be here and you are not welcome.' Santana said, even though she liked the girl she was not going to allow her to talk like that about Rachel.

'Oh please come on Santana you hate the dwarf you've told me so a thousand times, just the other week actually, so come on this is some kind of joke' Quinn said and Santana shook her head, she caught the reflection of Rachel who was stood at the other end of the hall watching them. Before she could say any more though a blur of blonde hair was next to her and she looked to see a very angry Brittany.

'Do not talk about my girlfriend that way, she is Santana's best friend and an amazing person she does not deserve you coming to her home and talking about her like that' Brittany said, Brooke who was still in Brittany's arms looked at the shorter blonde and then at Brittany, she decided she didn't like the tension and she just wanted her mommy, she started to let out a whimper as she turned to look at the Latina stood next to the blonde, her lower lip started to tremble and tears rolled down her cheeks as she let out a wail, causing all of the girls to snap their attention to her. Brittany hoisted Brooke up to rub her back and the tiny girl saw her mom over the blondes should she moved and reached a hand out towards her kicking her legs into Brittany's stomach to try and get to Rachel. Her sobs grew louder and Rachel quickly moved forward to take her into her arms, she herself needed the baby girl in her arms for the comfort she is given from the girl. Brittany turned to look at the small brunette who wouldn't quite meet her eyes; Santana looked to her to and sighed sadly.

'How much did you hear Rae?' The Latina asked softly as the young mother worked to calm her tiny angel.

'Everything' Rachel whispered as she turned her attention back to soothing her baby.

'It isn't true, I never hated you, I only disliked you and that was until I knew the real you, I don't hate you and none of this is a joke, for one Brittany would never allow it, and two I care about you and Brooke too much to hurt either of you like that' Santana stated and Rachel nodded a soft smile gracing her lips.

'I know San I never believed what she was saying to be honest.' Rachel said and looked up as Brooke started to calm down, her head rested on her mother's shoulder as she sucked on her thumb and ran her tiny fingers through the whips of her hair. She continued to study the shorter blonde who was now staring at everyone in confusion, especially Brooke.

'What the hell are you doing with a baby?' Quinn burst out making the tiny girl jump and her eyes widen before burying her face into her mother's neck to try and hide from the scary blonde.

'Quinn I think you should calm down and come in so we can all talk comfortably and not have to be stood on my doorstep plus I need to dish out dinner for myself and the girls as we have not eaten yet.' Rachel said as she walked back to the kitchen Brooke in one arm the girl peered over her mom's shoulder and watched as the other three girls closed the door and walked back into the living room. Rachel shifted Brooke so that she could lift up the three plates and balance them, she walked to the living room and walked to each girl getting them to take a plate before she sat down with Brooke in her lap, she started to eat her meal as the blonde continued to watch everything stunned.

'So you two are girlfriends?' She asked Brittany and Rachel.

'Yeah we got together yesterday' Brittany answered with a beaming smile and Santana smiled at them before realising something.

'Hold on why did I not know about this when we had lunch earlier?'

'Well it never came up and we were too distracted really to tell you' Brittany said and raised an eyebrow at Santana who realised that she was on about herself and Brittany being shocked that Rachel owned Breadstix.

'oh yeah, okay I'll forgive you guys this time but if something happens and you don't tell me I won't let it go so easily' Santana said with a playful glare towards the both of them, her eyes softened as they hit Brooke, The tiny girl was leaning back in her mom's arms her eyes drooping a little but she wasn't letting herself go to sleep. She was contently sucking her thumb as she clung on a little to Rachel's top. The shorter brunette wasn't really eating because of having Brooke in her lap.

'Hey Rae I've finished do you want me to take lil B?' Santana asked as she stood up, she clapped her hands and raised them for Brooke who moved and lifted her arms to allow the Latina to take her from her mom. When she was lifted she kicked her legs before curling into the brunette and rested her head on the girl's shoulder as they went to the couch and relaxed. Santana rubbed the tiny girls back with her finger tips going in soft circles as she felt the tiny baby slowly relax all her wait and start to give into her tiredness.

'So are you girls going to explain what's been happening?' Quinn asked becoming frustrated in being out of the loop.

'Right well, I'm a lesbian and going out with Brittany, I do not like Finn, Santana has become one of my best friends and Brooke the little girl sleeping in San's arms is my daughter' Rachel said looking directly at Quinn who's eyes widen at the tiny girl being Rachel's daughter.

'But you weren't ever pregnant' Quinn said.

'Oh I assure you I was most definitely pregnant and Brooke is my daughter' Rachel answered and smiled over at the tiny sleeping girl who was cuddled up with Santana, Brittany had passed the girl her golden star teddy and the girl had immediately caved once she had it.

'But who's the father?' Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow, Brittany took Rachel's hand as the girl tensed up.

'I don't think I will be telling you that any time soon Quinn' Rachel said sharply and Santana looked at the two girls on the couch with wide eyes.

'I.. uh.. okay' Quinn stumbled out not expecting that answer.

'Sorry it's just a touchy subject' Rachel muttered as she sat back on the couch. Brittany stood up and took all of the plates into the kitchen. She came back and cuddled up with Rachel resting her head on the girls shoulder, Rachel smiled wrapping her arms round the girl and placing a kiss on top of the blondes head.

'So how did you all become friends?' Quinn asked looking from each girl.

'Well I saw Rae shopping with Brooke and we started talking I found out Kurt hadn't been texting her and we decided to hang out, anyway the next day Santana found us by the duck pond where she met Brooke and the real Rachel, then we were had a day where we were swimming in Rae's pool and Puck turned up and turns out they are cousins, after Schue's announcement we all went shopping and then I kissed Rae and we became a couple and now its today' Brittany explained and watched as Quinn grew stunned.

'Wow' Quinn said under her breath.

'You know now you say it all out loud it's like a lot to have happen within this week' Santana says making the other two girls in the room laugh and nod in agreement.

'Anyway I'm going to get Brooke up to bed ' Rachel said as she stood up, Santana pouted at the thought of Brooke being taken away but let the young mother take the tiny girl up to her room so that she could sleep peacefully. Rachel took Brooke gently and managed not to wake her whilst she did so; she slowly walked up the stairs to Brooke's room and lay her down in her crib.

'I love you Brooke, have sweet dreams my tiny baby girl' Rachel whispered before walking out the room with a soft smile on her face, as she walked down the stairs she heard the other girls talking.

'Quinn you really should get to know Rachel she is really awesome once you get to know the real her'

'If she lets me I'd like to get to know her, but it depends on whether she lets me' Quinn muttered and Rachel smiled and walked in.

'I've always been one to believe in second chances Quinn' Rachel said with a wink as she sat back down next to Brittany and pulled the girl to lean against her. The rest of the night the girls spoke happily and Quinn got to start getting to know the girl she used to torment. In the end Quinn went home after getting a text from her mom. Santana and Brittany stayed for a little longer.

'So what do you want to do tomorrow girls?' Rachel asked them looking from the blonde in her arms to the Latina sat on the other sofa.

'Well tomorrow do you want to go out, we could go to the zoo or something I think little miss would enjoy seeing all the animals and I would like to go to' Brittany said.

'That sounds like a plan to me, can I text Quinn to see if she wants to join us?' Santana asked with a small smile. Rachel smiled at her and nodded her head in agreement.

'Yeah that sounds like good fun and definitely text Quinn it would be nice to get to know her properly even with the start we made tonight I think it would be good if we met up again' Rachel said and all of the girls smiled at the thought of expanding their little family further. Soon after that Santana and Brittany left for their own homes.

Rachel lay in her bed thinking to herself whether or not to trust Quinn, she didn't want a chance of Brooke being harmed but she feels the blonde is going to try to be her friend and that made Rachel happy. Rachel sighed as her phone beeped three times; she rolled over onto her side and reached for it. She flicked it open and noticed that she had three messages, one from Santana, one from Brittany and one from an unknown number. She opened them and read them all.

**Good night baby, I can't wait for the zoo tomorrow I'm sure Brooke will love it, have sweet dreams xxx –Brit**

**Goodnight gorgeous, I'm looking forward to it to, I'm going to ask Noah if he wants to join us as well, I'm sure Brooke is going to love it, sweet dreams beautiful xxx –Rae**

**Hey Rach 2nyt was gud, 2morra will be gud, I txt Q will see ya 2morra night x –San**

**Hey, yes it was good, let me know if she wants to come see you tomorrow night x- Rach**

**Hey Rachel its Quinn, just wanted to say thanks for letting me in tonight and giving me a second chance at your friendship even though I don't think I deserve it, Santana text me about the zoo tomorrow I'd love to come if the invitation still stands, see you then – Unknown**

**Hey Quinn, you do deserve a second chance I promise, you are more than welcome to come to the zoo it will be a great day, I'm going to ask Noah to come to so I hope that isn't a problem, see you tomorrow –Rachel**

Rachel put her phone down only for it to beep again, she looked at it and picked it up, she opened the message she had from Quinn and smiled.

**It will be a good day I'm sure, Puck coming won't be a problem see you tomorrow night Rachel – Quinn**

**Goodnight Quinn- Rachel**

**Hey Noah we are going to take Brooke to the zoo tomorrow, Britt, San, Quinn and myself I was just wondering if you wanted to come? – Rachie**

**Hey Rachie, yeah that sounds like fun see you in the morning - Noah**

Rachel placed her phone down and finally closed her eyes as sleep over took her, she let out a soft sigh as her body relaxed.

Rachel screamed as she jumped awake and she sat up she looked around her room slightly disorientated, once she realised that she had woken up from her nightmare she lay down breathing heavily as she threw an arm over face and tried to relax herself. Her breathing slowly became better and her heart beat slowed down to its normal pace. She rolled onto her side and looked at the clock, it was six o'clock in the morning she shook her head as she got out of her bed and grabbed her dressing gown walking down to the kitchen to grab a drink from her fridge. Rachel sat down and decided to let herself think about Shelby coming back, something she had worked hard to push away and act so indifferent to.

She couldn't believe the woman who had rejected her twice was coming back to town, at first she had hated Shelby, she had been so angry that the woman who was meant to want her had rejected her not once but twice after making her search for her. She had put that cup she had been given away in a draw and refused to even look at it let alone get it out and use it, after the anger had subsided she felt hurt and upset, her mother had rejected her because she had grown up and she wasn't what she had wanted, then she went and adopted Beth. She was happy Beth had a good home to go to, but she just felt like she had been replaced by the baby. Now Shelby is going to waltz back into not only her life but Noah's and Quinn's and disrupt it more then she knew. Rachel felt the hurt come flooding back through her veins, she just couldn't believe how Shelby could think no harm could come from her moving back to Lima, Quinn will have a constant reminder of the woman who was now a mom to her baby. Quinn and Noah will both have to see the woman who had taken their child in school and she knows it was going to hurt them as well as her, but at least they may have a chance at being in their daughter's life after all. Rachel continued to think about everything for a little longer but was broke out of her thoughts by a wail sounding through the house.

Rachel quickly placed her drink down and ran up the stairs going straight to her daughter's room and opening the door. Her baby girl quickly snapped her head to look at her as her cries became more desperate. Her eyes closed and her face scrunched up as she continued to wail. Rachel walked up and picked the tiny girl up, straight away she knew something was wrong. The tiny girl continued to wail even though she was in her mom's arms. Rachel walked into the bathroom and quickly changed the girl, she still wasn't settling though. She walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out, quickly warming the bottle up, she placed it at Brooke's lips but the girl shook her head away.

'Come on baby, what's wrong you normally love you milk' Rachel said but Brooke continued to wail. Rachel lay the baby girl all the way in her arm and started to rock the girl, she slowly walked around the house, she walked up the stairs as the girl slowly, very slowly started to calm down a little. Rachel had never seen her like that and it scared her. She thought the girl was going to be ill but Brooke never acted like this when she was ill. Rachel sat down in the rocking chair she had in Brooke room and continued to rock the girl. She reached over and grabbed the girl's favourite teddy and the girl immediately clung onto it. Rachel sighed in relief as Brooke finally calmed down she was only whimpering now as she stared up at Rachel.

'What was that about my mini girl, what's wrong?' Rachel asked before running her finger over the tiny girls pouting lips. The tiny girl opened and moved forward to slowly chew on her finger. Rachel raised an eyebrow and felt around the tiny girl's gums.

'Oh baby, are you teething? Is it painful baby girl? Come on lets get you some medicine to make it feel better' Rachel said as she got up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get the medicine for Brooke. Brooke took it reluctantly and after a little tempting from Rachel. Rachel held her whilst the medicine started to work and she smiled as her tiny tot started to smile at her. She picked up the still warm bottle and placed at the tiny girl's mouth this time she was more than happy to accept the warm milk. Rachel sighed in relief as Brooke started to feel better. After the milk was gone she sat the infant down in her seat and got her some other breakfast to eat. She sat down in front of the girl and gave her a second spoon so the little girl could try to feed herself. Brooke copied her mom's actions and dipped the spoon into the offered food before sucking on it happily even though hardly anything had been on it.

'That's it Brooke good girl' Rachel said as she held the spoon up with more food on it and Rachel happily moved forward to take the food on the spoon. Rachel smiled at the girl before pulling a face to make the tiny girl giggle at her.

A little while later Rachel was just finishing off Brooke's bath, she picked the tiny girl up and wrapped her in her soft fluffy towel. She carried the tiny girl over to her bedroom to get her changed. She placed a diaper on her before pulling her vest on. She picked a t-shirt for the infant to wear it was a light plain pink t-shirt. She slipped on some denim dungarees that had a mini mouse face in the middle on the front pocket. Brooke smiled up at her mommy, Rachel pulled out something Brooke only used every now and then she showed the girl her pacifier and Brooke opened her mouth for it to be placed into it. Brooke smiled around it as she started to chew on it. Rachel lifted her up and placed her onto her feet and held her hands as she slowly started to take small steps forward her tiny legs powering her on. She looked up to her mom and smiled around the pacifier in her mouth. Rachel smiled down at her happily. They hear their door bell ring and Rachel picks Brooke up and slowly walks down the stairs to the door. Rachel opens it to find her smiling girlfriend behind it.

'Hey there gorgeous' Rachel said with a beaming smile.

'Good morning to you to beautiful' Brittany said and leaned in for a kiss, She felt a small hand on her cheek as she pulled away and saw Brooke smile up at her happily.

'Good morning to you to baby B' Brittany stated with a soft smile, taking the baby girl from the young mother as she slowly walked into the house. Rachel was about to shut the door when a car pulled up and she saw Quinn, Santana and Noah get out of the car and left the door open for them to just walk in as she moved to join her girlfriend in the living room. She smiled as she stopped in the doorway and saw the tall blonde playing with Brooke a soft loving smile gracing her lips as her eyes watched over the infant protectively. She felt people come up behind her and turned smile of adoration still on her face from watching Brittany. She met the eyes of her other friends as they smiled back at her.

'Hey Britt are you ready to go to the zoo?' Rachel asked softly and the girl quickly tuned to look at her and nodded enthusiastically, she picked Brooke up and walked over to the others. Brooke looked at the group with happy eyes before lifting her arms towards Noah so that she could be held by him. Noah smiled and looked to Rachel who nodded and he quickly took Brooke into his strong arms. Rachel walked around and got Brooke's bag and her folded up pushchair she grabbed the detachable carrier and made her way to her car to pack everything in. She walked back into her house to see if everyone was ready, they all smiled and followed her out of the door to the Rachel's car as Noah got into his truck and drove behind them, they couldn't wait to go to the zoo and just spend the day having fun all together.

**Hey again I am sorry for not updating for a while, I was seriously debating whether to stop but I realised I couldn't let you all down and your reviews gave me the confidence to start writing again, hopefully I will update more regularly now. Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter.**


End file.
